Barbara's Dangerous Encounters
by Woody K
Summary: Seeking danger in light of the Glade of Dreams not having anymore bad guys run amok. Barbara decided to take up getting naked and streaking to fulfill her needs. After getting plowed by Rayman, Barbara takes her sister Elysia on a fun-filled streak-a-thon across the Glade. Rated M for nudity and sex.
1. Tit For Twat

Rayman defeated Ales Mansay the Magician once again, who was launched into space, into the butt of a winged pig constellation. Everyone celebrated, Rayman, Globox, the Teensies, the princesses, Polokus, Murfy and even the Raving Rabbids for some reason.

Despite being relieved that the Glade of Dreams was peaceful once more, Barbara felt like she was having trouble finding danger to put herself in. One fateful day, her green top was ripped off by a nail in the wall, she noticed that she was topless and panicked as she covered her breasts and tried to get the top unstuck, but to no avail. She noticed Elysia walking her way and hid, thankfully her sister didn't notice. Barbara caught her breath, then it hit her, she was in danger when he was about to be caught topless, and she loved it!

Barbara ripped the top away from the nail in the wall, then proceeded to rip off her other clothes as well, she ripped off her boots, her pants and her underwear, leaving the barbarian princess completely naked as she left her clothes in a pile on the floor. She was excited from the danger that stemmed from potentially being seen in the nude and she decided to do some nude exploring.

She exited her castle, the warm afternoon air against her pussy and tits and the grassy ground under her bare feet reminded her of how naked she was and the adrenaline from being naked in public started. Barbara walked into the forest area by Medieval Madness, there were some trees she could dive into if anyone came so she still didn't feel too exposed yet. She walked about a mile down, just enjoying the feeling of being naked outside, but she couldn't help herself any longer. Her hand went straight for her crotch and the first touch sent a wave of excitement through her and she trembled. Barbara touched herself as discreetly as possibly to the sight of her wanton exhibitionism, she was so turned on that she couldn't control herself.

All of sudden, Rayman was out for a stroll and accidentally caught a glimpse of Barbara's naked body, so he quickly averted his gaze and hid himself out of respect. The naked barbarian stopped touching herself in shock when she heard some rustling in the bushes, feeling she got caught as her mind raced. She then noticed Rayman looking away, she said nothing, but stood up and smiled at him as she walked towards him, her nipples erect and her pussy wet and her bosom bounced with each step.

Barbara giggled, "Rayman? I know you're there. Feel free to look at me naked, we've dated for weeks now, it's perfectly fine."

Rayman asked, "Are you sure?"

"Totally. It's a new experience that gives me the danger I crave."

"Well, ok."

Rayman looked at her and tried to keep a straight face as he looked at Barbara's nude body. The redhead put her hands on her hips and smiled as Rayman scanned her body, her red hair was long enough to hide her bare bottom if he saw her behind, her breasts were D-cup and bounced whenever she walked in the buff, her stomach was incredibly flat and she sported a cute little belly button which was an innie, her legs were hairless and her vagina boasted a messy red patch of pubic hair, messy as the hair on her head. Barbara turned around so he could see her bare back and butt, she moved her hair to the side so it would block her buttocks from being exposed. Her ass was so round and bouncy, like her rack. Seeing all of Barbara's private parts made Rayman feel erect. Barbara cut to the chase, pulled up his purple shirt a little bit and had his penis that was a little above average size be eye level to her as she sat on the grass. She reached out a hand towards his swollen member and it twitched as she touched it and he step closer. The naked redhead grasped and began gently massaging his shaft, she continued to stroke his cock while pulling him closer to her. Barbara lean down and start to kiss and lick Rayman's balls and the base of his cock. As she did, Rayman squeezed Barbara's bare breasts, squeaking like Rayman did when he was squeezed by the armored toad.

Barbara's tongue begans to explore more of his penis as he became more relaxed and her tongue tickled the underside of his cock and then she took his cock head into her mouth and she began to suck. He didn't think he had felt so hard before, it took a great deal of effort not to explode right then. Rayman motioned for her to turn around on all fours and present herself to him and she complied and has never felt so horny before and she longed to feel his dick inside her. He began to rub her hole and she moaned softly as he positioned his cock at the entrance to her tight passage, rubbing it up and down, then began to push. Slowly, his raging hard cock slipped inside of her and kept pushing until she felt full. She could feel herself stretching to accommodate his cock as he begin to pull back slowly and then push forward again and again. Barbara love the sensation of his cock going in and out of her in public, outside, where anyone could be watching. That excited her more and she asked him to go faster.

Rayman continued pounding her, getting faster and faster. The sensations were building up in his cock and he felt his balls tighten and his cock tremble. He warned her that he was about to cum, but she didn't care, she wanted it inside her and to feel his cock twitch one last time and then she could feel his cum erupting from the tip inside her. He kept pounding, using his cum for lube and stayed there with his cock inside her as he felt his erection start to subside slightly, so he withdrew his cock from her with a wet sticky plop as his cum oozed out of her hole.

He turned her around and Barbara spread your legs as Rayman lower his face to her crotch and began to kiss and lick her genitals, he continued and it was getting more intense as he felt the excitement build in her again. Her breathing quickened as she pleasured by a man whose cock she had just sucked and who had just fucked her in full view of anyone and now his face is buried in her crotch, giving her cunnilingus. The nude barbarian felt her orgasm building. Suddenly, she came and her face was covered as he continued to lick and suck until she stopped moving in post-orgasmic bliss. Barbara couldn't believe what has just happened, but she knew that she loved every second of it, "That was incredible."

Rayman asked, "Glad you liked it. Do you need a lift back home?"

"Nah, I just wanna be naked out in the open. You can go."

"Whatever the lady wants."

Rayman left, Barbara rested as she laid down staring at the sky, relaxing in the warm afternoon air as she started slowly touching and playing with her still damp pussy. It felt good laying there, naked in public, touching herself. She got up and did some more naked exploring, streaking through forest and castle areas, but soon her pussy was throbbing again, so she stopped and laid on the castle floor and started playing with her clit again with the stone floor under her back and in full view of lots of people. With the excitement and danger, her peak approached fast and soon, she felt herself cumming, but she was to be interrupted.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps approaching around the corner, so she got up and bolted into the cover of some nearby wall and hid as a toad passed the hallway of the castle she had just been laid masturbating on. The toad left and she waited for a couple of minutes before she knew the coast was clear and she continued on past the castles and back into the forest area.

In the forest area, it was completely shaded and the grass under her feet was a pleasant contrast to the hard stone bricks. Barbara crossed the forest into Toad Story territory, feeling the change from grass to vine-like material and played around in a huge gust wind that pushed her upward, feeling the wind against her naked body. Her feet are a super erogenous zone which is partly why she didn't wear shoes on her naked mission as she liked feeling the ground under her. She loved sucking her toes and having them worshipped during sex. They were black with dirt, so she washed them in a nearby body of water before climbing to the top of the largest vine she could find to practice the gymnastics she usually does, going for the splits, then hanging upside down before sitting up and putting her ankle behind her head. Here, she sat and started touching herself again, rubbing her hot clit with my leg behind my head, then brought her foot to her face and sucked on her toes while playing with her now soaking pussy.

Before long, Barbara erupted with an orgasm and moaned to herself as waves of pleasure rushed through her. The danger of being spotted only made the orgasm more intense as she laid there at the top of the vine, furiously pounding her pussy and sucking on each of her pedicured toes. After she came, she thought about going back, but she felt there were more fun things to do naked. She climbed down and continued through the other side of Toad Story where there were toads and Teensies. Her heart was pounding, she was so turned on. Soon, she reached the end of Toad Story.

She nakedly streaked back to Medieval Madness, venturing back into the forest areas. Suddenly, she heard rustling in the trees and bushes, her adrenaline rushed and her heart was pounding as she wondered if someone would catch her, but while anxious, she was too horny to care. She stepped back into the castle areas and laid down, spread eagled and just taking it in, being fully naked on the stone floor in the middle of a castle five miles from her clothes, looking up at the ceiling and feeling the now cool evening air on my pussy, tits and ass. She laid for a minute or two, just enjoying herself and thinking of the risks. If a toad came now, she'd not only be busted, but mostly likely in trouble. The bare barbarian started to touch herself again, slowly at first, but then faster, she lifted her feet into the air and spread her legs wide, fingering her lady hole with one hand and rubbing her clit as fast as she could with the other, bringing herself to the point of no return.

The redhead orgasmed so hard that she moaned and shook, it was incredible and felt like forever, then she laid back for just a few moments to catch her breath when she heard more rustling, so she got up and ran to some trees just in time for the Teensy to zip the spot where she was just laid masturbating seconds ago. After the post-orgasm euphoria wore off, she realised where she was, what she was doing and how far she was from her clothes.

By this point, Barbara felt at ease again, so she laid down on the grass to have a rest. Opening her legs and feeling the light breeze against her pussy and boobs felt good, as did the grass against her nude body. It was getting late, so nobody would see her even if they came. The grass felt so comfy and the tiredness plus the warm, humid air overcame the naked woman and she closed her eyes for what felt just a couple of minutes.

Barbara woke and to her surprise, the sky was pitch black and she was still laid in the open, totally naked, but it was easy for her to get back with ease since she had a cover of darkness. She made it back with nobody catching her and opened the door, finally back home. The redhead noticed her clothing and ignored it, opting to sleep in the nude, but then she bumped into her sister, Elysia.


	2. Double Trouble

Elysia stood speechless, shocked that her twin sister was completely naked in front of her. Barbara, however, was unfazed over her sister seeing her without any clothes on and giggled from her reaction, "See anything you like?"

The dark twin stammered, "Y-you're...n-naked."

"And?"

"Don't you want to get dressed?"

"Fuck no. Without my nakedness, I'll lose my sense of danger."

"Ummm..."

"Hey, sis, why don't you get naked too? I know you would look amazing naked."

"I don't know."

"Don't you think I look amazing completely nude? Aren't my breasts wonderful to look at and squeeze with my erect nipples ready to be sucked? Isn't my stomach so toned while my belly button is fun to poke and lick? Don't I have a beautiful vagina that's so wet and hairy and just beckoning you to put your face in it? Aren't my buttocks shaped to be irresistible because of their roundness and firmness?"

"Well, yes to all of those questions, but..."

"But what?"

"Isn't public nudity illegal?"

"That's why it satisfies my lust for danger. If it wasn't, you'd totally be naked too, right?"

"...sort of."

Barbara hugged Elysia, feeling her sister's clothes against her bare skin, whispering, "Please, Elysia? I love you. You said I look astounding in the buff, I know without a doubt that your naked body would look equally astonishing."

Elysia thought for a little bit, then decided, "Ok, sis. If it makes you happy, I'll take off my clothes."

The green-haired princess took off her boots, her top, her pants and her panties in that order. Once Elysia was as naked her sister, she tossed her clothes into a pile next to Barbara's as she asked, "Well? What do you think?"

The redhead spoke honestly, "Your nudity is as incredible as mine. Your skin is equally flawless, your breasts and buttocks are the same size, your tummy is equally flat and lovely and I like how your vagina is not shaved at all and has the same amount of wetness."

Barbara pulled Elysia into a mind shattering kiss. As her tongue invaded her sister's mouth, their hands were roving over each other's naked bodies. They felt every curve that was mirrored on their own bodies as they groped each other's breasts and asses like teenage boys as Barbara mauled Elysia's tits with wonderful roughness. Eventually, Barbara's hands went to feel Elysia's sopping wet sex, making the dark twin moan into her sister's mouth as her hands squeezed the redhead's amazing ass. Barbara pulled back, sadly removing her tongue from Elysia's mouth and brought her hand from her sister's pussy to her face and said with a smirk, "God, your wet, sis, is this all from one little kiss?"

Elysia moaned and panted as she replied, "Fuck yes, it is, you know just what to do to...mmm..."

The redhead cut her off, stuffing two pussy soaked fingers into her sister's mouth making the darker twin moan as she tasted herself. Barbara moved her mouth to Elysia's ear, biting on it softly and whispering, "I know exactly what to do to you, sis. I know you love it when I tell you what to do, when I take control, when I dominate you."

Barbara started lightly fucking her sister's face with her fingers while biting and blowing on Elysia's ear, making her moan constantly around her invading digits. After a few minutes of such wonderful treatment, Barbara pulled back, drawing a whimper from Elysia's now sadly empty mouth. The red-haired princess had her twin lie down on the floor and then had hands trail across Elysia's naked body like lines of fire, igniting everywhere she touched as Elysia moan into Barbara's lovely mouth. Barbara's hands eventually came to her sister's breasts and she took her nipples in her fingers, twisting and squeezing roughly, drawing more moans from her sister's mouth into her own. When she finished her delicious torture of her poor nipples, she pulled back, drawing a whimper from her lonely mouth, the Barbara quietly commanded, "Close your eyes."

Elysia closed them immediately as she heard her walking away, grabbing something from a drawer. Barbara made her way back over to her, telling her sister to get on her stomach. The dark twin felt her putting bondage cuffs on her wrists and locking them together, keeping her hands behind her back. Elysia moan as she tugged at her bonds, testing the unyielding steel while Barbara sat right in front of her, her beautiful hairy pussy glistening with arousal in her sister's face. As Elysia leaned forward to feast on the delicacy before her, Barbara stopped her and said, smirking down at her sister, "Uh uh, if you want to taste my pussy then you have beg, sis."

"Oooh please, Barbara! Please let me eat your gorgeous pussy!" Elysia said as she panted with the need to taste her.

"Nope, in private, you don't get to call me Barbara, beg properly if want to taste me, pet." Barbara said, making her sister's cunt spasm.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. Please let eat you, Mistress. Please, I'll do anything." Elysia whimpered, looking at the treat being denied to her.

"Mmm, good girl, I'm going to hold you to that, pet. You may lick my pussy." Barbara said, drawing moans from her as Elysia dove forward and started worshiping her her new mistress. Elysia start on her thighs, licking and kissing gently, taking her time to savor her, moving closer to her beautiful pussy at a snails pace, slowly going from one thigh to the other before moving up slightly. Barbara moaned intermittently as her sister made my way to the treasure before her, drawing a loud moan as Elysia kissed her swollen clit. Barbara moaned out, "Fuck, that's a good girl, worship your Mistress, mmm."

The second Elysia tasted her delicious juices, she moaned loudly, tasting what must have been the most delicious substance to ever exist to her. She swirled her tongue around Barbara's pussy lips, hoping that her eagerness would make up for her inexperience, which, judging from her moans, it seemed to.

"Oooh fuck, that's it just like that, you beautiful naked princess." Barbara said, causing Elysia to moan as her pussy spasmed.

"Mmm, yeah, you like that don't you, slut?" Elysia nodded while sucking one of her sister's pussy lips into her mouth.

Barbara moaned, "Yeah, you do, you little slut, mmmm fucking whore, yes right there! Shiiit, mmmm, yes, from now on, you're going to be my sister whore, mmmmy twin slave, doing whatever I say."

Elysia grinded her pussy into the floor as she ate her sister's yummy pussy, incredibly turned on by her declarations. When she felt Barbara getting close to cumming, Elysia moved to her clit, sucking it into her mouth, forming a tight seal and flicking it with her tongue, driving the redhead wild, "Oooooh shit, fucking shit, fuck, that feels sooo fucking good, you little slut, don't you dare fucking stop. Mmmmm fuck, I'm gonna cummmm, yeah, I'm gonna fucking cum in your slutty little slave mouth, oooooooooohhh fuck!"

The redhead held her sister's head to her wonderful pussy as she came, making it hard to breathe, but there was nowhere else that Elysia would rather be as her delicious juices flowed into her eager mouth. She moaned continuously as she sucked Barbara's clit through her climax, feeling proud of the pleasure that she brought her new mistress. Eventually, she pushed Elysia's head away from her sensitive clit, drawing a whimper from her, Barbara smirked down at her naked sister as she lied there submissively, hands bound behind her back and vulnerable to anything she would like to do to her, "Mmmm, your good at that, slave."

Barbara reached for Elysia's pussy, roughly shoving two fingers into her gushing slit, saying, "Wow, you are really wet, sis, I think I've got just the thing to take care of your needy little pussy."

The redhead retrieved a purple strap-on from a drawer nearby.

"Where did you get all this stuff and why did you bring it here?" Elysia asked, her bewilderment beating the urge to submissively stay silent.

"Well, sister slave, I got it all online, it's really not difficult these days and I brought them here because I knew I was going to make you mine before the day was over."

Barbara smirked as she fastened the strap-on around her waist. Making her way to over to Elysia, her fake dick swaying, she gave her sister's bare ass a few spanks, making her moan as Barbara said, "Mmm, you like that don't you, I'd love to give you a proper spanking, but first I'm going to take your virginity."

Barbara gave Elysia's butt a few more spanks, drawing more moans from her, "Mmm yes, Mistress, please take me, I need you so fucking bad."

Barbara then rubbed her cock up and down Elysia's pussy lips, saying, "Mmmm, yes, I know you do, your absolutely soaked, sis."

The redhead pulled her sister's hips up so her ass was raised in air and her pussy was level with her strap-on. She started to slowly slide into her, stretching Elysia's tight pussy, causing her to moan. Just as Elysia thought she was going pierce me gently, Barbara pushed her face into the floor to muffle her scream as she shoves the entire thing in her with one vicious thrust, Elysia could only say, "Aaaah fucking damnit."

Barbara started to thrust in and out of Elysia's poor pussy, saying, "Mmm, it's okay, slave, we just had to get that over with, it will start feeling better soon."

Elysia whimpered and despite what I was thinking, the pain actually didn't last long, pretty soon after Barbara started fucking her, the pain is drowned out in a sea of pleasure as Elysia start moaning into the floor. Barbara laughed and spanked her sister's bottom a few times when she noticed her moaning as she said, "Mmm, I told you, sis, and now your moaning like a whore on my cock. Mmm, you are a whore, aren't you, sis? Yeah, my sister whore who will do anything I say, isn't that right whore?"

She pulls Elysia's head up to hear her answer as she started to speed up, "Oooh fuck, mmm yes, Mistress, I'm you sister whore to use however you pleaseeee, ooh shit! Mmmm yes, I'll do anything you say, Mistress, ooooh fuck please, Mistress, harderrrr."

"Mmm good girl."

Barbara moaned as she started picking up speed, really fucking Elysia's poor little pussy into oblivion. Elysia moaned uncontrollably as her sister used her hair to help fuck her even harder, the pain in her scalp only intensifying the pleasure. After only a few minutes of being fucked senseless, Elysia felt her orgasm approaching, "Ooooh fuck, Mistressssss, I'm gonna cummmmm, ooooh shit, please don't stopppp!"

"Beg for permission, bitch, you don't just get to come whenever you want, you little whore." Barbara moaned out, spanking her a few times.

"Oooooh fuck, please please pleaseeee?! May your slutty sister cunt slave cummmmm, oh fuckkkk, please!" Elysia moaned out, not sure how much longer she could last.

"Mmmmm good girl. Yes, you may cum slave, cum on my cock, mmmmm fuck, I'm gonna cum too, oooh shit, yes!" She moaned out, fucking her savagely.

The moment she was given permission, Elysia exploded, her juices squinting out of her cunt onto Barbara's legs and her strap-on. Shortly after she came, Barbara followed suit, moaning out in her almost simultaneous climax. Falling to the floor, exhausted, Barbara undid her cuffs, releasing her arms and removed her strap-on, pulling Elysia close and cuddling her. As they drifted off to sleep, Barbara whispered into her ear and said, "I love you, sis. Every inch of you."

Elysia giggled and snuggled into her, "You too, sis."

They both fall asleep with smiles on our faces, Barbara was excited for the days to come because she had a very fun and dangerous idea.


	3. Medieval Madness

In the morning, Barbara woke up naked to see her equally nude sister cuddling her. She squeezed Elysia's breasts to wake her up and said, "Good morning, sis."

Elysia yawned, "Good morning, what happened last night?"

"We got naked and had really hot lesbian sex."

"We did?"

Elysia noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes and blushed, "I feel like a slut."

"Don't. We don't have sex because we're sluts, we have sex because it's an expression of love and the naked body is nothing to be ashamed of. I'm not ashamed of mine, are you ashamed of yours?"

"No..."

"Good. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Will you please join me in public streaking today?"

"Why?"

"Because there is nowhere I wouldn't express my love and beauty to you. I want to have sex you in Medieval Madness, Toad Story, Fiesta de los Muertos, 20,000 Lums Under The Sea and Olympus Maximus."

"Ummm..."

Barbara hugged her sister and whispered, "Please, Elysia? I love you so much that I just want to fuck you everywhere I can."

"Well, OK."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! We are gonna have so much fun!"

Barbara took her hand guided them past their clothes, they walked out into public, wearing nothing but their winged helmets, Barbara missed the feeling and Elysia was actually liking her first time being naked outside of her own home. The redhead took her sister into the forest, in the same spot where she let Rayman pound her.

As Elysia was being looked at, Barbara looked up from the dark messiness on Elysia's mound and said, "I am going enjoy this."

With that, Barbara turned and kissed the left leg of her twin, just above the knee, a kiss slightly higher followed. Elysia drew in a deep breath, expecting the next kiss to be higher still, but instead, Barbara turned and planted a soft peck on her other knee. The redhead slowly kissed her way higher, moving from leg to leg, until Elysia thought she was going to burst with need, she never would have imagined she could possibly be so aroused, having never experienced anything like it before.

"Please." Elysia begged when Barbara planted yet another kiss a few inches below where the dark twin so desperately needed it. Barbara nodded and curled her fingers around Elysia's ankle and tugged. Elysia lifted her foot into a tree stump next to her, inviting Barbara in. Barbara stretched two fingers into a V and traced the outer edges of Elysia's labia, causing her intimate muscles to contract. The redhead then tickled the pudenal cleft above and looked up to ask, "You ready?"

Her voice husky with need, Elysia answered, "Yes. Yes."

Barbara curled her fingers around her sister's unbent leg and leaned in. Elysia whimpered and jerked from the sensation of Barbara's soft lips kissing her folds. A warbling moan followed when Barbara's tongue slipped out and slid along the parting of her lips as she said, "Oh yes."

Now, Barbara was sliding the tip of her tongue between Elysia's folds again. Elysia didn't even remember reaching out with her free hand to run her fingers through Barbara's hair, but it was suddenly there nonetheless. She was awestruck with how beautiful her naked sister looked kneeling between her sexy long legs. Barbara seemed to be positively glowing as she tongued the dark twin's folds.

The feeling was indescribable, it was so much sweeter and intimate than anything Elysia ever experienced before. Barbara's touch was like a dance, leading her to pleasure. The gorgeous young barbarian princesses were enjoying the journey, rather than hurrying to a destination. Elysia whimpered and moaned in utter bliss as Barbara led her toward sweet surrender, almost seeming to know her better than she knew herself. Barbara would tongue her folds, tasting her nectar and just when Elysia needed more, she would have it. Her tongue would swirl over the center of her pleasure, assuaging her need. Every tender kiss, swipe of the tongue or suckle of her bud was there exactly when Elysia needed it without fail.

Soaring ever higher, Elysia's hips gyrated, her back arched, her head lolled and her sounds of pleasure grew louder, echoing back from the trees. Barbara made pleasure sounds as well as she reveled in her sister's building ecstasy and the sweet tang of her wetness. The darker woman was on the cusp of a true climax for the second time in her life and yet, she almost didn't want to reach the point of release. The slow bubble of orgasmic energy was infinitely more divine than the simple satiation of coming. She wanted to stay in that perfect moment forever. With a suck of her tingling nub and a deft swirl of the tongue, Barbara lovingly carried her over the edge.

As with everything else, it was like nothing Elysia had experienced before. Her every pore felt alive with energy and slow-moving ripples of ecstasy radiated out from her sex to her extremities. She trembled, broke out into goose bumps and voiced her pure rapture in a long and quiet cry. Barbara's lips continued to enfold her throbbing bud, massaging it beneath its protective hood, drawing out Elysia's climax. The young women moaned in delight, and the vibrations caused Elysia's orgasm to surge even stronger.

On and on it went until sweat was beading on their foreheads and their knees could barely support them. Just when Elysia felt she could endure no more and remain standing, Barbara released her clit, gave her folds a final kiss and then stood. The dark sister wrapped her arms around Barbara, and the redhead responded in kind. They stood together in a wonderfully warm embrace as Elysia settled down from her heights. When her panting breaths finally slowed, Barbara leaned back in their embrace, wearing a heart stopping smile, and cupped Elysia's cheek in her hand. Elysia looked deep into her nude sister's eyes and said, "I've never...I can't...so wonderful."

Barbara's smile somehow grew even brighter and she held a finger against Elysia's lips to quiet her. A moment later, she replaced the finger with her own lips and Elysia nearly swooned from the combination of the sweet kiss and the taste of her own wetness. When their lips parted, they sat down in silence, occasionally caressing each other for long, wonderful minutes, recovering their stamina for round two.


	4. Toad Story

Barbara took Elysia to Toad Story, settling in a hole in a beanstalk with winds outside of it that could easily lift them upwards as she seduced her naked sister, "Oh Elysia, don't you just feel empowered in the nude?"

"Maybe not as much as you."

"You will eventually. You have a beautiful body and so do I, the thrills and dangers of public sex are enough to make us wet. Shit, you're so fucking hot because you're physically identical to me, except for your skin color of course."

Barbara sat them on their butts, adjusted their legs so that Barbara's left leg was sitting on Elysia's right and Elysia's left leg was sitting on Barbara's right. They rubbed their hairy pussies together as Barbara kissed down her sister's neck now passionately, tangling her fingers in Elysia's equally messy hair. In response, Elysia squeezed her breasts and Barbara held onto her arms, both admiring each other's sculpted flat stomachs.

As they were completely naked and French kissing in the middle of a public area, they stopped their tribadism and separated their legs as Barbara placed Elysia up against the wall, bending down in front of her and lifting one of her legs. Elysia gently rested her leg on Barbara's shoulder and down her back, gasping when Barbara started kissing her inner thighs. Soon, Barbara moved her lips to Elysia's pussy and extended her tongue, ripping through her folds. The contact set off a loud moan from Elysia, who was gripping her breasts at the same time, whispering down to Barbara, "Oh fuck, oh my God."

The tip of Barbara's tongue flattened now and was running over her sister's clit in circles, making Elysia shake and almost lose balance. She removed one of her hands from her breasts and dug it in Barbara's scalp, moaning loudly and trying to keep her stance, "Just like that- oh my God, it feels so good."

Just before Elysia thought it couldn't get any better, Barbara placed two fingers deep inside of her pussy and fucked her hard and deep. Elysia was seeing stars as she edged closer to orgasm and her legs were nearly giving out, she tried to keep her moans as quiet as possible as Barbara traced her clit in gentle strokes, all while the dark twin being pounded by her fingers. She was shaking uncontrollably as the orgasm powered through her, and the redhead was there on her knees to lick up and swallow every drop of Elysia's release. Elysia swallowed hard and was beyond out of breath as Barbara rose and supported her trembling naked body as her sister breathed, "My God- that was amazing."

Barbara pulled Elysia in for a deep kiss. After Elysia gained stance once again, she turned and placed the front of Barbara's nude body against the wall now. Barbara gasped at the exhilarating contact the cool wall gave to her breasts and as Elysia bent down on her knees behind the redhead, kissing down her bare back and rubbing her exposed ass in circles. To Barbara's surprise, Elysia parted her buttocks and the next thing she felt was Elysia warm tongue brushing gently against the skin of her butt cheeks. Barbara cried out in the wall, finding difficulty in standing properly as the actions of Elysia were making her weak. Elysia was licking the cheeks of Barbara's ass all over now and Barbara placed one of her hands on her sister's head, encouraging the action, "Fuck! It feels so fucking good."

The redhead looked from behind at Elysia, who replaced her tongue with her hands and moved her tongue towards Barbara's clit and hungrily lapped away at it. Barbara shuddered and slammed her hands against the wall, biting down on her tongue, trying to remain quiet. She couldn't help but release a few louder moans as Elysia's hands squeezed her buttocks and as her tongue was covering her clit entirely. The redhead was moving against the wall, knowing her orgasm was going to be hard not to vocalize.

"Fuck, keep going' sis. I'm going to-" Barbara was stopped mid-sentence as her orgasm took over and released itself throughout her bare body. She couldn't help but cry out as Elysia continued her work and the orgasm came through. Barbara was whimpering and resting her forehead against the wall as Elysia kissed back up her spine, gently turning her around so they were face to face.

"Fuck, you made me cum so hard," Barbara breathed, letting out a chuckle. "You're so good with your mouth."

Elysia was smiling, holding her gently. Their heartbeats were the same now and Elysia reached up and moved hair out of her naked sister's face as Barbara asked, "It's fun, right?"

"It is kinda fun."

"It's really fun. Come here."

They kissed again as they held hands, exited the beanstalk and sexily walked to their third stop, smiling and waving to any onlookers that were mostly toads on stilts and toad in parachutes. The sight of two naked sisters made them develop a pervy lust or even distracted some of them.


	5. Fiesta de los Muertos

Once they streaked to Fiesta de los Muertos, Barbara and Elysia jumped into a huge cake, they were swimming in it and playfully pelting each other with frosting. There were snakes inside it, so the sisters giggled from being looked at, especially Barbara who sucked the toes on her left foot clean and then requested Elysia to do her right foot. After Elysia licked her sister's right foot clean, Barbara asked, "Isn't the danger making you turned on?"

"Yes. A lot actually."

"Hee hee, I knew you'd warm up to the idea to being naked in public."

"Just kiss me already. Phew, it's hot."

"That's why it's a good idea to be naked here."

Barbara began to send kisses down her soft slender neck, down to the hollow between her breasts. Being completely naked with each other in public and with all this public display of affection, it just turned them on. Barbara believed that she and Elysia had the most tantalizing and beautiful naked bodies. They knew it without a doubt because they had the bodies of goddesses that were right weight for their height. The redhead caressed her sister's skin with her hands, followed by her blush colored lips, then Elysia caressed her with her own hands and sent her kisses in the same spots as well. Barbara began to send kisses down her torso, but not before kissing the cleavage between her breasts, leaving them in her wake. Elysia gave her a moan of protest, Barbara knew she liked her breasts touched and her nipples sucked, but she wanted her to wait, so she continued kissing Elysia's torso and her tongue licked her belly button.

Then, Barbara traveled her kisses back up her sister's torso and kissed each breast, first the underside of her left, then her right. Barbara took each breast and caressed each nipple, taking her tongue over the top and then back down. Elysia moaned with pleasure and her moaning turned her on even further. The redhead took her velvet tongue and placed it underneath her sister's left nipple and her blush colored lips over its peak, and began to suckle Elysia's breast. Barbara's hand reached up to caress her other nipple and the back of her hand was sliding across the erect peak.

The redhead took and kissed her nipple one last time, making Elysia moan in disapproval, but she then took her lips upon Elysia's other breast and began to suckle her there. Elysia took her hands and placed them on the back of her head and ran her fingers through Barbara's messy red hair. The redhead's hand caressed her sister's already bathed nipple on her other breast. Elysia liked that her nipples were being sucked and Barbara loved to suckle them for her, just like how Barbara loved having her velvet tongue underneath her sister's nipples and her lips planted over the top and just suckling Elysia.

Elysia's nipples felt so good in Barbara's hot steamy mouth and her breast feels so good in the redhead's hand, not too much or too little meat, but just the right amount of flesh and bone. Barbara broke away from the dark twin's bathed nipples and took both of her hands to cradle the sides of her sister's breasts, then held her bare breasts in her hands as she caressed their areolas and nipples while running her thumbs across them to make Elysia let out a small whimper.

Barbara loved to make out naked with her sister while she was naked too, it turns her on. Being completely nude with Elysia, touching her, caressing her, feeling her bare skin against her lips, Barbara's naked body against Elysia's naked body, she loved it so much because Elysia was so delicious and so delectable, Elysia filled her every senses, filling Barbara's eyes with her naked beauty, her nose with her sweet aroma, her mouth with her nude body, her ears with her cute little whimpers or protests.

The woman with pale flesh reached herself up and kissed her sister on her dark lips. Taking Elysia by surprise, Barbara took her tongue and parted her lips as Elysia let her tongue dance with her sister's. Barbara closed her eyes and took in the beautiful, sweet moment as Elysia was just filling her every senses again, including her mind, heart and soul. They kissed one last time, dancing their tongues together before Barbara took her hands and caressed them down Elysia's bare body, stopping at her breasts again. Caressing their sides and then the undersides, Elysia let out a small whimper as Barbara continue to kiss her further down her torso. Barbara's tongue was in Elysia's belly button again, Elysia's hands were on her sister's head and her fingers through Barbara's hair as the redhead continues to send kisses further down her torso.

In their playing, Barbara kissed her sister right on her love place, not protected by panties. The girl with dark skin let out another slight whimper as Barbara continued her kisses down each leg and then back up the inner sides of each leg. Barbara then took her hands and place them on her sister's thighs, which is another place she loved on her.

In fact, there were at least six places Barbara truly loved on Elysia and vice versa. One was their beautiful swan-like necks that were the hollows between their collarbones. Two, their beautiful orbs with their areolas and their gorgeous, sexy nipples. Three, their flat and smooth tummies, toned and tucked enough to convince everyone that they eat right and exercise, both stomachs sporting a cute little innie belly button in the middle. Four, their love canals known as their vaginas, the crotch areas with so much pubic hair that was as messy as the hair on their heads. Five, their bare bottoms, all soft and round and firm, making them the most squeezable butts ever. Last but not least, their beautifully sculpted thighs.

Barbara took her face closer to the sweet sensuous aroma between Elysia's luscious, long, sculpted legs. Barbara took her tongue and probed Elysia's inner being. Elysia slightly spread her long and luscious legs apart and Barbara took her velvet tongue and slid it down her cunt lips again and again, then slowly parted them as she enjoyed her sweet lips, suckling the sweet flavorful juices forming on her sister. Barbara swirled her tongue in Elysia's wetness, caressing the inner sides of her pussy lips, then delving her tongue deeper into her sister. The redhead darted her tongue in and out like an accordion as her hands were caressing Elysia's sweet exposed derriere, Barbara's tongue delving ever deeper into her sister's wetness as Elysia let out another whimper, this time a little louder then the last.

Elysia was so into their kinky love making that Barbara almost didn't believe she was even on the same planet or the same atmosphere. Barbara continues to lick her love hole, darting her tongue deeper into Elysia's wetness. This time, on the upswing, Barbara connected with her love button, making her whimper and moan more as Barbara used her tongue to lick her wetness one more time, then placed her lips upon Elysia's protruding love button and began to suckle you there.

The dark twin's hand was caressing Barbara's head, entwining her long fingers in Barbara's messy hair. The redhead slowly looked up, careful not to stop suckling her love button and saw that her free hand was not so free anymore because Elysia was caressing her own breast, taking her thumb and forefinger and rolling it around her nipple there. Barbara continues to suckle Elysia's protruding love button, but slightly smiled at what her sister was doing, Barbara loved to suckle her breast and her nipples while also watching Elysia caress them herself. It made her hotter and right now, they were both about to flow. Barbara had gotten so turned on with their public display of love that she completely shook with orgasm at the thought of both of them making out in the nude.

With that, Elysia began to flow her sweet nectar onto Barbara's tongue and into her mouth. Barbara loved to savor her sweet, flavorful juices within her hot burning mouth and she began to flow as well as she only wished her sister was there to catch her juices in her mouth. She also loved having her pussy sucked by Elysia and having her tongue in her love hole while Elysia was also caressing her love button on the upswing, then suckling her love button, but right now, they were making each other flow. Barbara was concentrating on pleasuring her sister in a public place.

Barbara continued to bathe and suckle her love button as Elysia continued to flow her sweet and flavorful juices onto her sister's bathing tongue and into Barbara's hot burning mouth. Elysia started to shake, her naked body racked with pleasure as well as Barbara's, the redhead could barely keep her mouth attached to her love mound, her protruding love button. The dark twin finally stopped trembling, she regained her footing and Barbara kissed her love place again, then slowly stood up and ran her hands down her nude body, caressing every inch of Elysia. Barbara put her tongue back in her sister's belly button, then traveled her kisses up Elysia's torso and to her breasts, then licked each erect nipple back and forth. This made Elysia whimper again and Barbara loved her little whimpers, they were so sweet to hear and it pleased her to hear them, knowing that Elysia has been satisfied.

The redhead took each nipple, one at a time into her mouth and slowly suckled them, then gave each erect nipple two kisses, then traveled her kisses further up her torso and to the hollow between your collarbone and had her tongue lick there. Barbara loved that little place on her and then she travel her kisses up Elysia's beautiful swan-like neck to reach her lips and kiss her. Having kinky sex with each other in a public place was so much fun, but it wasn't over yet.


	6. 20,000 Lums Under The Sea

The naked barbarian sister made it 20,000 Lums Under the Sea and spent some time skinny dipping in the water. They swam in the nude until they saw some tunnels that led to some underground halls with toads in spy gear and green lights that when turned red caused lasers to zap anyone in them. Barbara brought her sister to an area near a fish tank and under a pool table and giggled, "Do you know why I picked this place?"

Elysia smirked, "Because we could get caught easily?"

"At least anyone watching will think we have beautiful bodies."

Like Barbara's, Elysia's bare skin was so warm and soft. Barbara slowly massaged her torso, running her fingers erotically down Elysia's sides because her sister was so beautiful when naked. While Barbara had the nerve, she asked Elysia to sit up, so she could rub down her back as Elysia laid down and then Barbara began to rub her flat sexy stomach. Barbara's hands moved all around her chest pressing lightly and massaging deeply. Finally, the redhead took one of her sister's beautiful breasts in her hands and squeezed it in her fingers. The dark twin let out a moan and Barbara watched her nipples grow harder and harder as she reached over to her chest and began rubbing it again, pulling at her breasts again.

The darker sister laid back for a moment, enjoying Barbara's hands on her warm naked skin. Elysia was growing wetting and wetter as Barbara moved her hands around her sister's breasts and then playfully down her sides. She leaned over and began to rub Barbara's tummy and started to reach her way down below to her vagina. At first, Elysia teased her, just getting her fingers to feel the crotch area, then moving back up to her breasts. Barbara closed her eyes and arched her back up and Elysia headed back down with soft traces of her fingertips and massaged her way back up her sister's legs. Elysia could smell her juices and couldn't wait to taste them, so she delicately rubbed her fingers over Barbara's messy red hair, just enough to tease her as Elysia caressed the insides of her thighs.

When Barbara relaxed her body, Elysia started to her fingers in Barbara's slit, feeling her wetness. Elysia began to rub her clit, slowly at first and then faster and faster. Barbara's hips moved with the movement of Elysia's. The dark twin looked lovingly into her eyes and asked if she could go down on her. The redhead nodded and held her naked sister's head in her hands and Elysia kissed her way down, sucking around her inner thighs and then began to lightly kiss her pussy. Barbara was growing wetter and arched her hips up to Elysia, who knelt down and began to lick her slit. It was assumed and confirmed by Elysia that Barbara was so sweet tasting that Elysia couldn't get enough of it, so she pushed her tongue in and out of Barbara as her hips bucked in time. Elysia wanted to completely engulf her, taking in every part she could as her hands pulled and squeezed her nude sister's perky breasts while her tongue darted around her clit.

Elysia started focusing solely on the clit and watched Barbara wiggle and squirm in front of her. As Elysia started to suck, she tightened her legs around her sister's head and pulled on her hair. Barbara's hips rocked in time with Elysia's mouth, pushing herself deeper and deeper into Elysia, who kept sucking and rubbing her tongue as fast as she could over Barbara's clit. Her naked body started to shake and writhe about as Elysia kept sucking, feeling her juices flow even greater now.

It was Barbara's turn now and so she laid Elysia down on the floor. Barbara's hands moved between Elysia's legs and parted her soaking pussy lips. Carefully, the redhead rubbed her sister's clit, sending waves of pleasure through her whole nude body. Elysia cried out as Barbara increased the pressure and slid two, then three fingers into Elysia, whose hips bucked wildly as Barbara quickened her pace, her thumb concentrating on her sister's clit. Barbara lowered her head and began to flick her tongue across it, barely touching Elysia and making the dark twin force her head down further and Barbara sucked harder and harder, her fingers still ramming into Elysia's dripping hole. Barbara moved faster and faster as Elysia felt her orgasm building. As Elysia came, she held her sister's head on her clit as she sucked.

Elysia's pussy walls were clamping onto Barbara's fingers as the darker sister screamed out. Even as Elysia came, Barbara didn't stop, bringing her to another mind-blowing climax. As Elysia's orgasm died down, Barbara kissed her way to her sister's lips. The faint taste of her own juice turned Elysia on again.

When Barbara finally relaxed again, she pulled me up to her and they kissed a deep, hard kiss. As Elysia laid in Barbara's arms, she asked if she did all right. Barbara said. "Girl, you did great, but there's still one more place to go."


	7. Olympus Maximus

Their final stop was Olympus Maximus, Barbara said, "Well, this is it, our last stop, let's make this count."

Elysia said, "Just hurry up and fuck me."

Barbara giggled and grabbed her sister's bare butt, saying, "I'm groping your naked bottom."

Elysia laughed from that sentence and did the same, "Your bare ass is so fucking sexy."

"I know, so is yours. Being naked in this Olympic environment is actually fitting for our last fuck of the day. Olympians were naked back in the day."

"Enough quirky facts, just kiss me and eat my pussy."

Elysia lied on her back as Barbara moved a back a little from Elysia's nude form to appreciate what was revealed, then walked up and kneeled down to kiss her again. She placed one hand behind her sister's head, cradling it gently and wrapping her fingers in Elysia's hair. Barbara's other hand drifted over the skin of Elysia's stomach, towards her chest and she palmed her breast. They both moaned softly and the tepid air has already caused the nipple to stiffen somewhat. Barbara smiled and really grasped the whole of the flesh as she place one leg in between Elysia's so she could lay on top of her. Elysia tangled her fingers in her sister's messy red hair as Barbara used the grip on her hair to ask Elysia to tilt her head to the side using the gentlest pressure.

When Elysia did, Barbara started kissing her neck, focusing and finding where she could feel her pulse. The redhead started to suck directly on the spot where her external carotid artery was closest to the surface and brought her left leg up between Elysia's legs to grind against her crotch while Barbara's hand kneaded Elysia's bare breast and she continued to work on her neck in that one spot. Elysia giggled while giving a naughty smile, making Barbara ask, "What's so funny?"

"You mean what's so kinky?"

"Ok, what's so kinky?"

"I pictured all of the other princesses watching us have hot lesbian sex in public like we are now, they would take off all of their clothes and masturbate out in the open and when we saw them, we invited them to pleasure our naked bodies, four pleasured you and four pleasured me."

"Fuck! That's so hot, sis. I pictured myself sucking Rayman as Globox fucked me from behind and they both came in me, then you sucked Globox as Rayman pounded you and they both came in you. Then Rayman stuck his dick in my pussy and Globox's went in yours and we kissed as they humped us."

"Wow. You're amazing at coming up with dirty thoughts."

"You too."

Barbara also loved Elysia's reaction as she begin to incrementally give herself over to the sensations, she loved thinking about how Elysia felt from her touched and especially loved every single noise that escaped her in reaction.

The redhead wondered if she physically could disrupt some of the blood flow to her sister's brain, she was definitely trying. At the very least, Barbara was going to leave a large hickey there, then a wicked plan hatched in her mind as she started to grasp her sister's breast harder and grinded into her crotch rhythmically to stoke her arousal. The dark twin was incredibly turned on but it wasn't enough because Barbara needed her delirious, so she abandoned her neck and breast for now.

Barbara started to work her way down Elysia's naked body and took the time to work both breasts with her tongue as she swirled her tongue and then sucked hard. She might have left a halo of a hickey around either areola but that wasn't the goal. When content with the effect it had, she proceeded downwards. The redhead was so happy to really see how wet her naked sister was and took a long moment to appreciate the sight and then looked back up at her with such fondness. Barbara's hand stroked Elysia's hips and Barbara asked, "Spread them wider."

Elysia didn't obey, so Barbara kissed the top of her thigh until she give her more access. When she did, Barbara settled in cheerfully and used one hand to spread the labia majora. Barbara could not describe how sexy it was to tell her sister that her clitoris was so cute when she was turned on, so she kept the thought to herself and placed a quick kiss on her mons, thinking in her mind that she would tell her later.

Barbara's tongue snaked out of her mouth and she pressed the flat of it over Elysia's clitoris. Barbara's fingers on either side kept her lips spread and pressed in to the flesh so that it protruded, then she curled her tongue to bring more lubrication up to that cute pink nub. She kept it gentle but made herself felt as Barbara started to lick and used her whole head to keep rhythm. The two fingers that formerly had Elysia spread now slipped inside her and started exploring.

The redhead kept to the anterior wall of the interior musculature as she searched tactfully and rhythmically for any particularly sensitive spots and ended up pressing at her from the inside where her clitoris was on the outside. Barbara started sucking on Elysia as she did this and pulsed her fingers in the inside. It was hard to form suction when she wanted to smile so much, but she made herself focus. Elysia's thighs were gripping the sides of her sister's head now and Barbara had to be honest because she was a little concerned for her own sake. She couldn't even hear Elysia moaning, she wished she could hear her moaning.

Barbara manages to pull her head out from Elysia's crotch after a moment and her fingers continued to pulse inside her sister a bit longer. The redhead did three short presses and then one longer and harder, she continued this for a while and Barbara's removed her hand from Elysia and rose up towards her mouth again. Barbara lied naked on top of Elysia and whispered in her ear, "I love seeing your face when I touch you like this. I love all the noises you make. I love doing this to you. I love making you feel good. You make me feel so good. I want to make you cum over and over until you're exhausted. I want to give you everything you want. I adore you in all of your naked beauty."

Barbara knew she had Elysia on that plateau and nuzzled into your neck. It was almost time to push her over the edge, so she asked, "Hey, sis. I have a question."

"What?"

"Do you want me to fuck you hard?"

The redhead licked her nude sister and blew air all over her, she could feel Elysia shiver under her, loving every noise she made. Barbara want to make her scream, so she asked, "Do you want me to...use the handle of my axe and pound it into that resilient pussy of yours as hard as I can? As deep as it will go?"

She was asking so very, very gently to do something that was not gentle at all and she loved her affirmations and loved how much Elysia told Barbara she wanted it. Barbara absolutely loved getting nailed as well as nailing her sister and Barbara loves seeing Elysia enjoy it too, she give her a kiss on the cheek and started grinding her thigh into Elysia's crotch harder and faster, whispering to her darker twin, "Let's see if you're ready."

Barbara returned to the spot on Elysia's neck and start sucking again, but she didn't take as much skin into her mouth as before, though she pinched a good amount between her teeth and she started applying pressure. Elysia was still moaning, even as the skin between her teeth cleaved and she tasted blood, but she didn't jerk away as the redhead kissed the tiny injury and then looked into her eyes. There was still blood on her lips as she spoke, "Oh yeah, you're ready. Arousal naturally increases pain tolerance, and you are very, very aroused. Close your legs babe."

The redhead removed her thigh and took some time to look at her sister's body, Elysia's eyes were closed, her hair was kind of messed up and her midsection was really gorgeous. Barbara's hands absentmindedly got everything secured, but even after that, she was taking her time to appreciate the view.

Elysia said, "Do it."

She had the undercurrent of a warning in her voice, so there was definitely the urge to challenge her on that and make her wait to frustrate her so much that Elysia wanted to pounce her sister with pale skin and have her way with her, maybe if it was Barbara's turn. The light sister laughed and said, "Okie doke."

Barbara nearly pounced onto her sister as she reached for the ax while Elysia took the opportunity to nip at one of her breasts while Barbara was reaching over her and said, "Hey! Feeling feisty?"

She sat back on Elysia's hips with the ax handle on her stomach, Elysia was quiet but she nodded, Barbara said, "Let me get this straight. You want me to do you super hard with the ax handle?"

Elysia nodded, "Yes, sis. Fuck me."

"Like, really fast and stuff?"

Another nod, Elysia was getting more frustrated with the delays. Barbara felt Elysia's hips buck under her and responded, "That's cool. If you can walk after, you should totally nail me too if you can."

Barbara urged her sister's legs far apart, almost feeling like she heard Elysia say, "Oh yeah, you're gonna get it."

This made the redhead princess smile even more than she already was. She didn't take the time to finger her more to prepare you. The handle was kind of phallus because it could penetrate a barbarian's cunt and was a full eight inches, but reasonably thick. Barbara knew Elysia was already turned on enough that it wouldn't hurt, but Barbara was hoping there was a pleasant full sensation and she thought she was right judging by her expression as Barbara guide the end of the handle in and then leaned over her as she pushed it in slowly, looking for where it bottomed out. When it did, she had at least two inches left outside of her before the sharp blade poked her butt. Without pushing more, Barbara popped off the blade which was secured to a chain in the handle and lied down on top of Elysia while slipping her hand between them to stroke her sister's clitoris gently while Barbara kissed her collarbone, neck and cheek. Heck, she even kissed her nose.

The redhead placed her other hand to the side of Elysia to prop her up some and she start to move the handle of the ax and out slowly. Barbara moved her other hand and placed it next to you as well, asking, "How's that?"

However, Barbara accepted nonverbal answers. With her hips still thrusting slowly but surely, Barbara leaned her mouth next to Elysia's ear. Again, Barbara was telling Elysia how much she loved everything that was happing right now, but she was getting a little bit dirtier. She was quite thankful that there were so many synonyms for fuck. Barbara loved the F-bomb when referring to what she would like done to herself, but she tried to be more tactful for her sister and she thought before she spoke. Words like pounding, nailing, and banging all made the cut, but a few others that sounded more intrinsically misogynistic didn't. Barbara asked, "How are you doing down there, sis?"

Barbara licked and kissed that bitten spot on Elysia's neck, whispering, "Let me know when you want me to pick up the pace."

She tended to default to a style of pleasing her that is more in line with making love than the good hard fucking that was discussed, she got the joy of teasing her while expressing her fondness. After a moment, Elysia started to moan words like, "Harder! Faster!"

"You got it, babe."

Barbara kissed her on the cheek and sat up, shifting the handle inside of her, Barbara's hands went to Elysia's hips and she lifted her up, improving her grasp until her palms are splayed against the underside of Elysia's back and Barbara was hunched over her torso quite a lot. It was pretty easy to start pumping the handle of the ax at a faster pace like this as the blade stayed flat on the ground, it wasn't a quick shift to as fast as she could go, it was gradual and Barbara kept pushing herself to go faster and faster and faster. When Barbara couldn't go faster, she slowed down and focused on pumping harder and harder and harder while keeping in mind the comfortable depth she had found earlier and challenged that slightly as they went on.

It went on for a while. The alternating between rapid strokes and slower, more powerful ones becomes more integrated as Barbara went fast until she thought Elysia might cum and then slowed down. Barbara watched her keenly, she was learning her better and better. The sounds, her expressions, every little reaction, it was always nice to give her sister a great orgasm, but it was an entirely different game to keep someone on edge for a very long period of time.

Yes, they were beautiful naked women and they could have multiple orgasms, but that was a quick way to burn out. Barbara want to fuck Elysia for as long as possible and develop the capacity to hold out longer every time. It wasn't cruel or teasing, Barbara wanted it to last and believed she had the right rhythm nailed, so she started using deeper thrusts that were much slower and she shifted more of Elysia's weight onto her left arm. Still holding Elysia up, Barbara let her right hand wander and stroked the underside of her thigh and bent one of her knees, Barbara said, "Hook your legs behind my back."

Elysia had a little trouble doing that, so Barbara helped her do it as she lowered her back down onto the bed and lied on top of her. Elysia's fingers interlaced on the back of her neck as Barbara kept pressing into Elysia slowly and deeply. It didn't take much of Barbara's focus to keep up a steady rhythm so her mind wandered, but it didn't go too far. Barbara knew she probably said this a dozen times tonight but she loved telling Elysia that she was so beautiful. Barbara loved her naked body and the look on her face that was at once slightly strained and entirely peaceful, she figured Elysia probably wanted to get off and said, "Hey..."

However, she really didn't have much to say. Barbara just liked talking to her as she rocked them back and forth steadily as she wondered how much of that handle was in you now, but she didn't check. She was trying, really trying, to find words to say but everything that popped up in Barbara's head was humor and it was frustrating because she didn't want to joke right now, so she didn't say anything, then Elysia said, "Hey."

Barbara gave Elysia a little kiss, then sat back and pulled the handle out, making Elysia look totally confused, Barbara said, "Here, roll over."

Elysia still looked confused, but she did it. It was not Barbara's ideal position for this, she liked the intimacy, but it was a good position good for something. Barbara urged Elysia's legs apart and felt between your legs to guide the handle back in, then she pose Elysia a question, "Do you want to come?"

The dark sister nodded, Barbara smiled beatifically despite the fact that, to use her favorite phrase, Barbara was about to fuck your brains out and said, "Hold on tight."

Barbara tried to sound more calm and assured than gleeful as she started rolling her hips into Elysia. It was fast, hard and deep as Barbara combined everything she had been alternating to keep her on the plateau in order to get her off. Elysia's hips bounced back to meet the thrusts. That wasn't anything Elysia was doing, what she was doing was gripping the ground so hard that her knuckles were white and holes were dug into the ground. The noises Elysia was were fantastic and Barbara definitely wanted to hear more of them.

The redhead was fucking right up against that spot she found earlier when Barbara was fingering her and licking her, she was absolutely relentless. On a few strokes, Barbara pulled the handle almost all the way out, then drove it in again, but they were in the final moments, so Barbara tried to keep it steady and overwhelming. Barbara kept fucking her like crazy, Elysia was now repeatedly groaning, moaning and sometimes yelling Barbara's name when she was not chanting words like, "Yes, yes, yes!" and "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

It was all over after a few dozen more thrusts of the handle, she orgasmed and came, splattering white water on Barbara's ax. Barbara pulled out the handle from her sister's vagina and stuck the blade back into place, then placed the ax aside. After a moment, most of the aftershocks have subsided as Barbara lied on top of her naked sister and kissed the back of her neck all over as she found herself, again, without the kind of words she wanted to say, but eventually found some, "Hey there. Did you know that your clit is really cute when you're turned on?"

Elysia's head was turned to the side so Barbara could see that she was smiling through a somewhat dazed expression, Elysia giggled, "Not as cute as yours."

"Nonsense. We're physically identical, so it has to be."

"Well, that's it."

"Well, almost."

Barbara rolled them to their sides and snuggled up against her back while holding her, she added, "I've got something special planned back home, but for now, let's rest a while."


	8. The Finale (Not Anymore)

Barbara and Elysia streaked all the way back home. Once they got in, they noticed Rayman and Globox sleeping on a nearby couch. Elysia asked, "How'd they get in?"

The redhead explained, "Don't know, don't care. Maybe I left the door unlocked. It doesn't matter because I told them to wait for us."

"Any reason for that?"

Barbara giggled while whispering in her ears, "Because I told them in advance to stop by the castle so we can have a foursome."

Elysia giggled back, "This is gonna be so much fun. I can't wait."

The sister with pale skin woke up the two sleepyheads, "Guys. Wake up."

Rayman and Globox yawned and got up and Rayman said, "You're back."

Globox asked, "How was your walk?"

Barbara smiled, "It was so fucking sexy, being naked everywhere gave us such a rush. Right, sis?"

Elysia grinned, "Right, sis."

The redhead said, "Now that we're back, let's give you guys that foursome we promised."

Rayman pulled his shirt up a little to expose his slightly larger than normal boner, which hardened more as Barbara was standing in front of Rayman in nothing but her helmet, she looked incredibly sexy. Globox was standing behind Elysia, rubbing on her naked body. His big hands rubbed her shoulders than ran down and cupped her perky breasts. Rayman started kissing Barbara's shoulders and his hands reached around her to grab her bare breasts and he squeezed them together. He turned the redhead towards him and Barbara leaned her head back as he kissed her. Their lips met and his tongue gently darted into my mouth. He was a very good kisser and she couldn't help but let out a small moan.

The limbless being moved down and started kissing Barbara's neck, then looked over and saw that Globox was still behind Elysia. She was looking up and they were making out. Globox's hand was inside of her, Rayman could see it moving around Elysia's crotch as Globox played with the dark twin's pussy. She was gripping his forearm as he fingered her. Rayman turned his attention back to Barbara and was moving down her naked body, rubbing his fingers over Barbara's skin and kissing and licking all over her, then took extra time to fondle her breasts and suck on her nipples. He slid one hand behind her and started to rub Barbara's buttocks as he was kissing on her navel. The redhead spread her legs and he easily slid a finger into her wet cunt as Rayman began to lick on her clit.

Barbara put a hand on his head to steady herself. Rayman's eyes were closed as he tasted her sweet pussy. His fingers were long, and they felt good inside of her. Barbara's free hand was rubbing her breasts as she let her head roll back and her eyes fluttered closed. Rayman was talented, he knew her spots well and his lips, tongue, and fingers felt amazing on and in the naked princess.

Elysia emitted a high-pitched squeak of, "Oh God, I'm cumming!"

That pulled Barbara's attention back into the room they were in. Barbara turned and saw that Elysia was still fully naked and sprawled across the floor. Globox was laying on his side next to her, his hand furiously working her pussy. He had two fingers in her and her body was spasming under him. Her legs suddenly slammed together around his hand and she pulled him down and moaned hungrily as their lips met. He kept fingerfucking her while they made out until she broke the kiss and whispered something to him to let him know she needed him to stop.

Rayman said, "That was fast."

He knew Globox wasn't bright, but he helped him become amazing with his fingers, so he wasn't surprised he already had Elysia cumming. The darker sister looked so sexy spread out on the floor and the sister with pale flesh could see her ribs as Elysia was sucking in air, panting as she recovered from her orgasm. Globox was sucking on one her nipples, then Barbara got on all fours, put her mouth around Rayman's member and asked Globox to stick his in her pussy.

Once both cocks were in, Rayman moved his body and so did Globox, Barbara stayed still on her hands and knees and moaned as Rayman gripped her breasts and Globox gripped her buttocks. Elysia masturbated to seeing her sister being simultaneously fucked in two different ways. Barbara got closer to the verge of cumming with every squeeze on her private areas, when it was time, Rayman released his load in her mouth and Globox released his into her butt. Barbara swallowed Rayman's semen and came from feeling Globox's shoot into her vagina.

Now it was Elysia's turn, so she got on her hands and knees, put her mouth around Globox's member and Rayman stuck his in her pussy. Once both cocks were in, they moved their bodies again as Elysia stayed still on all fours and moaned as Globox gripped her breasts and Rayman gripped her buttocks. Barbara masturbated to seeing her sister being simultaneously fucked in two different ways, just like how Elysia did. Elysia got closer to the verge of cumming with every squeeze on her private areas, when it was time, Globox released his load in her mouth and Rayman released his into her butt. Elysia swallowed Globox's semen and came from feeling Rayman's shoot into her vagina.

Barbara had an idea and asked Rayman, "Do you want to watch me with my sister?"

Rayman responded, "Oh my god, that would be so hot."

Barbara took that as a yes, so she got onto the floor and took Elysia's other nipple into my mouth. Elysia moaned loudly as Globox and Barbara each played with one of her nipples. Barbara gently pushed Globox away, she wanted to play with Elysia by herself for a minute. The redhead spread her sister's legs apart and intertwined them with her own, then began grinding against her. Globox was leaning back against the wall, watching them, Rayman watched too and they were stroking as they watched Barbara rocking against her naked sister.

The light twin realized just how horny she was as she fucked herself on Elysia, whose thigh was quickly covered in Barbara's juices and the redhead was close to cumming. Elysia had rolled on her left side and had her right leg bent so that Barbara could press her pussy on the inside of her left thigh. She was looking up at Barbara, smiling.

Elysia whispered, "I want you to cum for me, sis."

Elysia rubbed her hand against her nude sister's bare stomach, which was enough to set her off. Barbara grabbed a hold of her to steady herself as Barbara came. When her orgasm finished, Barbara looked down and Elysia was smiling up at her and said, "It's been too long since we've done that."

Barbara fell down on top of her sister and gave her a kiss, saying, "It's also been too long since we have done this..."

She slid down and spread Elysia's legs apart, making her coo, "Oh yes. I was hoping to get this tonight."

Barbara leaned her face in and gently licked on each of her sister's pussy lips. Elysia let out a soft moan and leaned her head back, pussy was already very wet since she had cum on Globox's fingers. Elysia's second orgasm always came quicker than her first, and Barbara had plenty of experience with her and knew how to push her buttons. Barbara licked up her clit, then pulled her tongue away and placed it flat over her hood again before moving it up again, she did that over and over for about a minute listening to her whimper.

As Barbara was going down on Elysia, Rayman got up and rubbed his hand over Barbara's back. He got behind her as her butt was in the air and he grabbed her hips. Barbara's wet lips slid apart easily as she took Rayman's shaft into her nude body. He was rock hard, but he was fucking me very slowly and softly, letting her focus on Elysia. Barbara began rubbing her tongue in little circles on Elysia's clit. She was panting and running her fingers through Barbara's messy hair as she squeaked out dirty talk, "Fuck yes, Barb, right there. Oh my god! Fuck I'm going to cum!"

Elysia let out a high-pitched squeak and gripped her sister's hair with both hands. Barbara kept licking her until she panted, "Stop."

Barbara slid up her body, letting Rayman's cock slip out of her, and gave her sister a deep kiss. The guys must have been enjoying the show because they let the naked sisters make out for a while. When the kiss finally broke, Barbara was ready to have Rayman back inside of her, so she straddled him and lowered myself down onto his member, Elysia did the same with Globox.

The naked barbarians moved towards each other and got on all fours to kiss passionately as the guys pounded the princesses. Elysia was moaning out that she was cumming as Goobox was fucking her fast and hard. Her entire bare body was tense and so was Barbara's. They were enjoying themselves and said out loud, "If you pound us and make us cum, we'll let you both cum all over our tits."

As soon as the words left their mouth, Rayman and Globox thrust harder into Barbara and Elysia. They were pounding the nude sisters, who couldn't help but start screaming. This was exactly what they needed, they was being used for their naked bodies and they were loving their bodies. They guys kept squeezing their breasts as they bounced from being pounded. Neither sister could keep their eyes open, but from the flashes they saw looking around while being fucked, they saw themselves doing it doggystyle. Rayman was using his thumb to rub Barbara's clit while he was pumping his cock deep into her as Globox did the same to Elysia. They were really good at it and were cumming within minutes. They screamed, "We're cumming!"

They started to pound the girls even harder. The princesses kept shouting, "Oh fuck us! Fuck us! Fuck us!"

It seemed like their orgasms lasted forever. When it finally finished, they let out one final, "Oh fuck!"

That was as if it was the trigger, the women fall and lie on their back as Rayman and Globox sprayed their cum all over their tits. They were all spent and panting, Barbara said, "I hope you two are spent because my pussy can't take any more tonight."

Rayman laughed. "Yeah, I'm done for the night too."

Globox said, "Me three."

Elysia said, "Me four."

Rayman put his shirt down and left with Globox. After a while of resting, Elysia asked, "Do you want to redress now?"

Barbara said, "If we do, there'll be no danger."

"Oh, never mind. Do you...want to streak everywhere again?"

"Now you're talking! Let's go!"

They dashed out naked into the outside world, beginning another naked adventure.


	9. Jibberish Jungle

The naked sisters went to the Jibberish Jungle, looking for a spot to be seen easily. Barbara and Elysia looked at each other, their breasts were beautiful, they noticed as they sat down. Their nipples were small rounded cones of flesh and Barbara's areolas were small and pink, Elysia's were darker colored. Their nipples stood out a little, Barbara lied on her back, beckoning her sister to use her hands to fondle her. Barbara knew that with her legs spread, her pussy was wide open. Elysia stroked the inside of her sister's thighs, her hands feeling so good as the dark twin giggled, "God, you have a lovely rack. I bet Rayman's crazy about it. You have a lovely pussy too. It's so neat. Your lips are so small and dainty. Rayman must love to slip his tongue in between them."

Barbara only nodded as she moaned while she was blushing. The redhead could feel her pussy lubricating. Having someone look at her spread pussy always got me hot, she loved to let people slide his or her tongue up into her pussy. Her clit tingled and Barbara could feel it swell and throb as Elysia's hands moved up and down her thighs. As she worked Barbara's muscles, her hand brushed against her sister's pussy from time to time as she massaged my calves and ran her knuckles up and down the soles of Barbara's feet and she moaned, it felt so good. She finished by taking each toe and pulling and rubbing it.

Barbara smiled as Elysia was taking in her naked body. Elysia smiled down at her and moved to spread her legs, saying, "Wow, you've got all the curves in all the right places. No wonder Rayman latched onto you. He always was a horny devil when you exposed yourself to him."

Elysia kneaded Barbara's thighs as the redhead stared at her sex. Elysia's pussy was completely bare like Barbara's while just as hairy. Her mons was full and rounded, with a rounded circular opening at the top, like the hole in the top of a key hole. A deep furrow dipped down, and rosy labia peeked out. The two vaginas both gleamed with their juices. They caught each other looking at their own vaginas, Elysia giggled, "Like it? I've kept it hairy forever, like you. Everyone loves it. It's so soft. You might get pubic hairs between your teeth!"

They both laughed and Elysia had finished her legs, now she straddled one thigh and began to work on Barbara's stomach and then on her rib cage. As she rocked back and forth, her spread pussy rubbed Barbara's thigh and the woman with red hair felt her sister's hot wetness on her flesh. Elysia cupped one breast in both hands and began to work on it, almost as if she was milking it. She could close both hands at the base and slide them upward, squeezing firmly, yet softly. Barbara moaned, "Damn, it feels good. I love had when people knead them like that."

The darker sister smiled, "Beautiful, so firm. I'm glad mine are as big, we both have cupcakes. Rayman always was a tit man, he likes to suck and lick them, doesn't he?"

Elysia suddenly bent down and took a nipple in her mouth. She sucked it, her tongue flicking over the tip as she gave one last sharp suction on it. She pulled back, looked at Barbara's fully erect nipple and nodded, "That's the way a nipple should look, erect and ready for action. Right?"

"Absolutely!"

Barbara was being sexually excited by her own sister, they were both completely naked in front of each other, committing public nudity together and they were loving it, Barbara giggled, "You're seducing me!"

"Well, sis. Nudity is your passion."

Barbara just knew my pussy was on fire and this beautiful, desirable naked woman that was her own sister was sitting on her thigh, totally nude like her and they were enjoying it. The redhead jumped as Elysia reached down and slipped a finger into her pussy. What she did next boggled her mind, Elysia took that finger and slid it into her mouth to lick Barbara's wet juices off.

The pale twin sat up as the dark one sat down, Barbara lean forward and kissed Elysia's lips. The kiss was so soft and sweet, they seemed to dissolve. Their soft lips opened slightly and their tongue slid over each other's lips. Barbara slid her tongue out to meet Elysia's. They rolled their tongues against each other for the longest time. Elysia's hand stroked Barbara's breast, found the nipple and circled it.

Barbara slid her hand down and found the hot mouth of Elysia's sex. She raised her hips slightly to allow her hand access. The redhead cupped her swollen pussy and Elysia moaned into her mouth. Barbara slid a finger up into her tight wet pussy and felt her muscles grip her finger. Elysia pulled back and gently removed her finger, then fed it into Barbara's mouth and she tasted her.

The redhead moaned while sucking and licking herfinger, tasting her naked sister's juices. Elysia smiled at Barbara and told her to close her eyes. She kissed Barbara again, her tongue slid into her mouth. A strange new sensation flooded Barbara's naked body. The redhead pictured Elysia's face buried between her thighs and her tongue, which was exploring Barbara's mouth, slipping into her core. Barbara shivered deliciously.

Elysia's lips left hers as her hands stroked Barbara's breasts and neck, then her face, relaxing my facial muscles. Barbara could feel her sister's wet pussy against her thigh, rubbing gently against her. The darker sister kissed Barbara's nude body, moving downward, her lips and tongue touching all her sensitive spots.

How knowing was her touch? Her kisses, how soft and exciting to Barbara. Elysia slid off her thigh, leaving a wet trail of her juices on it, then moved down between her thighs and spread them, caressing the sensitive flesh. She kissed the inner thigh at the juncture of the thigh and belly, Barbara moaned as pleasure sensations ran up and down her bare darker twin licked and kissed all around her sister's pussy. Barbara raised her hips upward, wanting her lips on her intimate flesh, pussy, core, her whole naked being.

Finally, Barbara felt Elysia's soft breath on her open pussy and her tongue worked up and down just on the tips of Barbara's outer lips, teasing her. When Barbara thought she could stand it no longer, Elysia's tongue slipped inside, making the redhead cry out, "God, it feels good."

Elysia's lips widened and covered Barbara's whole pussy and her tongue began to probe Barbara's wet channel. Her tongue was so long and moved like a snake inside Barbara. Elysia had two fingers slipped up inside her sister and find her g-spot, her fingers pressed and moved over it. Barbara's hips involuntarily thrust upward, her stomach muscles tightened. Pleasurable sensations flooded her as Elysia moved her lips upward, toward Barbara's aching clit, which she sucked into her mouth as her tongue found the tip and stroked it. Barbara exploded.

Her hand gripped the redhead's hip as Elysia's face remained buried in her squirming flesh, her fingers moved like pistons inside Barbara, rotating. Barbara screamed out in passion and Elysia pressed her face harder against her scalding flesh, she braced herself for an explosive climax as Elysia went to her core and knew exactly how much to suck and thrust. The redhead didn't think it was possible to climax for such a long time. It seemed to go on forever. Finally, gasping for breath, Barbara pulled Elysia up to her and kissed her. Elysia's face gleamed with her juices. Barbara happily licked her lovely face, tasting herself.

They cuddled for a long time, with Barbara lying full length on top of Elysia, her big firm breasts pressing into her identical sized ones, her pubic mound moving against Elysia's. The dark twin moved her red hair, stroked her back and reached down to cup Barbara's firm butt. She responded by pressing her mound harder against her sister's. Barbara knew she had to be on fire.

Barbara kissed her sister and ran her hands over Elysia's exciting naked body. They rolled and Barbara moved beside her, moved her on to her back and pulled back just to enjoy the view of Elysia's splendid nude body. Her nipples were now hard nubs, Barbara leaned over and sucked on one, taking as much of her breast into my mouth as she could, sucking and licking it. Barbara's hand cupped and stroked her nude sister's other breast as she licked the underside of Elysia's breasts and the soft skin below her armpits.

Elysia moaned her approval. Barbara moved slowly down her bare body, licking, caressing, kissing her soft woman's flesh as she returned the favor of her wonderful kisses and caresses on Barbara's beautiful body. From time to time, Barbara heard a soft gasp, or a softly spoken sentence from Elysia, "Yes, like that."

The darker one also moaned "Yes, there. So good, I love it!"

It always thrilled and excited Barbara to have her sister respond to her kisses and caresses. Barbara's pussy throbbed and her clit swelled as she made love to her own bare sister. Barbara finally approached her spread pussy and stroked the flesh on each side while she just looked at Elysia's beautiful sex, beautiful as Barbara's. The fact that Elysia had tons of pubic hair like her at all excited her for some reason. Her furrow was deep and her inner lips just peeked out, swollen and wet. Barbara spread them gently and looked at her core, almost like a flower's center, a rose perhaps, it was red in color. At the center, a drop of dew formed, then slid down to wet her perineum. Another drop formed, Barbara couldn't resist and slid her tongue out just enough to touch it.

Barbara's tongue tip touched her center and they both moaned, she tasted Elysia's salty juice and her pussy spasmed, almost like it would climax. The naked redhead shivered delightfully as she flattened her tongue and started at the bottom of her pussy and licked slowly upward to the top, bringing her tongue back into my mouth to taste her juices, Barbara could almost hear her thoughts, "Salty, delicious, wonderful! More!"

The nude redhead licked her sister's spread pussy over and over and over, slipping her tongue down into her center from time to time, her lips sucking gently, rewarded with her salty nectar. Barbara loved it and couldn't get enough of her flesh or her juices. Elysia's hand slipped down and began to slowly rub circles over her clit, Barbara had been enjoying the sensation of licking and sucking her erotic pussy so much that she had almost forgotten the woman it belonged to. Barbara looked up at her, "Your pussy is so delicious, sis. I am having an orgy of eating down here."

Elysia burst out laughing, "God, you go ahead and gorge yourself. I don't remember ever having someone make love to me quite like that before. You are doing just fine. Enjoy yourself!"

Barbara couldn't bring herself to neglect her need, so she slid her tongue into Elysia one more time, sucked gently and was rewarded by her salty, tasty nectar. She slid one, then two fingers into her core, searching for Elysia's g-spot, she found the rounded pad and stroked and pressed it. Elysia whispered, "Yes, oh! Yes!"

That told Barbara that she was doing it right, so she kept moving her fingers inside her sister, then began to rotate her fingers inside her as Barbara slid them up into Elysia, who groaned, "Cross your fingers inside me, sis. Yes, like that, now rotate them as you move them in and out. Oh yes, just like that. Perfect!"

As a naked Barbara slid her fingers inside Elysia, she moved her lips upward to Elysia's clit. The darker twin moved her fingers and pulled upward, sliding her pink headed clit out of it's protective sheath. It was the size of a bean and poked out a little over a quarter of an inch, like Barbara's. The sister with pale flesh kissed it and Elysia sighed as Barbara sucked it gently then ran her tongue over and over it, making Elysia moan.

Barbara sucked her clit, tongued it and finger fucked a nude Elysia. The heat from her thighs and body, her subtle perfume and the wonderful aroma of her excited pussy enveloped Barbara and set her senses on fire. Barbara licked and tongued her sister to a screaming climax, pressing her lips hard against Elysia to keep contact with her pussy. Elysia's hip shot upward against her mouth and her screams of passion filled the air.

Elysia's pussy muscles contracted around Barbara's fingers and Barbara rotated them faster. Soft liquid sounds accompanied her thrusting efforts as Barbara sucked her swollen clit hard and Elysia screamed louder. Barbara hoped any potential onlookers were seeing. The dark sister's hips shot up again and again, but Barbara kept her suctioning lips glued to her clit. Finally, Elysia slumped back on the grass, Barbara pulled her fingers out of Elysia and softly licked her core as it closed back to normal, then licked her for a while, avoiding her clit. Elysia felt her juices continue to drip slowly out of her pussy, but Barbara didn't let a drop escape her waiting tongue as she licked the soft skin of her bare pussy flesh, a few pubes got in her mouth. Barbara said to her sister, hoarse with passion, "Come up here, you fantastic naked sister."

Elysia moved up and they kissed as they held each other close. The naked sisters kissed, caressed and excited each other again. They looked around to see the reactions of their watchers, Darktoons just stared with their huge moths agape, Lividstones gave pervy grins and a thumbs up. Some of them even clapped.


	10. Desert of Dijiridoos

Barbara and Elysia walked naked to the Desert of Dijiridoos, the redhead nudged her sister as noticed red and green birds flying past them and some even stopped by their feet, "We've got an audience."

Elysia looked toward the musical instruments that surrounded them. Most of them were occupied by spiky yellow enemies with wings, but one occupant, a green bird with long beak for jumping, whose wings was not so subtly rubbing the front of his body, caught their eye, Barbara giggled, "I think he likes our nakedness."

The dark twin giggled back, "So it seems. Turn around."

Barbara faced away from Elysia, who put her arms around Barbara's waist. As they moved to the music that birds were making to set the mood, Elysia moved her hands over Barbara's torso, she was almost, but not quite, touching her breasts and crotch. The naked redhead responded by rubbing her bare bottom against her sister. Their voyeur now decided to use both of his wings, rubbing himself even more obviously than before, Elysia whispered in Barbara's ear, "I think it's a good thing we're on the verge of orgasm soon. This intercourse is making me wet."

"Me too, I can't wait to get to all of the other destinations."

Elysia brushed her hands over Barbara's breasts, "We might not make it to our next stop. I might have to do you right here out in the open."

"We might have to invite our friend over there to watch."

"I wouldn't mind that a bit."

Barbara laughed, "Of course you wouldn't, my exhibitionist sister."

"Uh huh. I'm completely naked and proud of it, thanks to you."

The darker on kissed Barbara's neck and licked her earlobe. Involuntarily, Barbara gasped, Elysia was getting the hang of how to make her hot, she said softly, "You like that, don't you? Even though we're totally nude and surrounded by watchers, you like having me kiss and touch you."

"Of course I do, sis."

Barbara turned in Elysia's arms and kissed her lips. They kept dancing as they kissed, bodies pressed together, tongues playing. The nude redhead moved her hands to Elysia's butt, rubbing and squeezing until Elysia moaned into her mouth. God, she and Barbara wanted themselves to cum right then and there, but Barbara had other plans. She turned herself and her naked sister so that Elysia was facing their watcher, Barbara said, "Keep your eyes open and tell me what he's doing."

Elysia's eyes met those of the green bird. He winked and thrust his crotch in their direction, she told Barbara, "I think he's pretty horny. He's trying to show us his hard-on, but he doesn't have one."

"It's probably not big enough to see at this distance or maybe its just obscured by his feathers."

Barbara grasped her nude sister's ass and pulled Elysia hard against her. Elysia said, "Touch my naked butt. He can't see what I'm doing to you. Give him a show."

The nude redhead cupped Elysia's buttocks and squeezed gently. Barbara always loved to touch her sister like that in public and Elysia was obviously enjoying it as well. Barbara also felt herself getting caught up in the excitement, others around them were watching now, some of the birds on the string platforms had stopped moving altogether. Elysia didn't care, she didn't take her eyes off the green bird, who now acted like he had one hand inside his pants, she whispered, "He's playing with himself...or at least trying to."

"Good."

Elysia slipped one hand between herself and Barbara and touched her bare sister's hairy mound. The lighter twin couldn't believe Elysia was acting this way. Even more, she couldn't believe she herself was acting the same way either. Barbara and Elysia were completely nude with lots of creatures watching them, it really turned them both on.

Their original voyeur licked his beak, his eyes glued to Elysia's. Barbara was wondering what the bird's cock would look like and how it would feel in her hand, her mouth or maybe her pussy, she asked her darker sister, "Is he still watching?"

"Everyone's watching now."

"Good."

The music stopped for a moment. Some didgeridoos with eyes that moved around like flying snakes crashed into the sand after seeing the naked sister. The birds used the didgeridoos and the trampoline-like drums to play different music. Another, slower song began, Barbara asked, "Should we invite our friend to join us?"

Elysia smiled at the bird, now joined by other birds that were mimicing his mannerisms, "No. I don't think he wants to. I think he's having too much fun watching."

"Good, because there is no one I would be naked in public with than you, my beautiful naked sister."

"Not even with Rayman?"

"He's a close second."

Barbara squeezed one of Elysia's breasts and rubbed her thumb over the hard nipple. Elysia brought her lips back to Barbara's and they kissed hard, moaning at each other's touch. Finally, Barbara broke the kiss and grabbed Elysia hand, "Let's get out of here."

Her sister pointed out, "The song isn't over yet."

"Who cares? I'm too fucking horny to stay here anymore, unless you want to fuck right here."

"Ok. Let's do it. I am into being watched."

Barbara took Elysia's and they passed the bird, who squawk something along the lines of, "Hey, nice bodies you have."

The redhead giggled, "Glad you enjoyed."

"Want some company wherever you're going?"

Elysia said, "No, thanks. We really have to get going."

"Maybe next time."

"If we bump into you again, sure."

Barbara and Elysia strolled off into the horizon, bouncing their buttocks together and squeezing each other breasts. Once they stopped the Mockingbird's nest, Barbara grabbed Elysia's hand and made it rub her bare pussy, saying "Make me cum, sis. I'm so fucking horny, I need to cum right now!"

Elysia smiled as she stroked Barbara's clit, "You really like being watched, huh?"

"Yes and I think you do too."

Barbara touched Elysia's vagina, saying, "Yep. You're as wet as I am."

"Hell yes, sis."

The naked women fingered each other faster and harder until Barbara cried out, "Elysia! I'm cumming!"

"Good. Oh, fuck, Barbara, make me cum too!"

Both of them reached their orgasms at almost the same moment, moaning and calling each other's names. Barbara took her hand away from Elysia's slit and licked her fingers, Barbara smiled at her sister, "You taste so good, sis."

Elysia copied her move, "So do you."

At the edge of the icy area of Gourmand Land, the sisters planted thier bare bottoms on a downwards slope and slid into icy cold territory.


	11. Gourmand Land

The two naked twin sisters slid and dove headfirst into a lake of what looked like fruit punch. Barbara and Elysia enjoyed a little skinny dipping in the fruit punch lake, though when they got out, they noticed some piranha-like fish biting their hair. They carefully pried the fishes' jaws open and put them back in the lake and poked each other's belly buttons to taste the fruit punch droplets inside. The belly button lint made it gross and they gagged a little. They shivered a little as they streaked past dragon butlers on ice skates holding empty plates, some were surprised over seeing the streaking twins and slipped, Elysia said, "M-maybe it's unwise to be naked in a cold climate."

Barbara assured her naked sister, "Don't worry, sis. We just have to create enough friction and body heat to keep us warm."

They tried to stand still, but the icy surface made them slip constantly, so they took a plate from a dazed bulter to be on a stable surface and so they stared for a moment. Almost like looking in a mirror, both sisters admired each other's beautiful naked bodies, their lovely eyes, messy hair, smooth skin, pretty faces and to top it off, the sexiest little bushes of girl fur.

Without thinking and nothing but lust in their eyes, the two twins locked their lips in a wet, passionate embrace. Tongues and lips colliding with each other like a force of nature. Elysia felt behind and groped her sister's sexy butt and her perky breasts, Barbara did the same to her twin and the two young naked barbarian princesses pushed against one another, breathing deeply at the touch of one another's lovely tits pressing against themselves.

A naked Barbara gently laid her sister on her back and crawled up to be on top of her. The two pretty nude twins, wearing nothing but their helmets, kissed wildly as their hands caressed and searched each other's nude bodies. Barbara broke off the kiss and said, "I have to do it, sis."

Before Elysia could respond, her nude sister knelt up and moved her right leg over her twin sister's left, positioning herself to scissor with her pretty twin. Barbara looked into a naked Elysia's eyes and said, "You're so beautiful, Elysia."

Barbara lowered her pretty naked pussy onto that of her lovely sister's. The two girls sighed, between the sister's smooth young legs, were two wet little slits, touching and caressing, as they were ready to burst. The redhead started to rock back and forth, grinding her pussy into her sister. The darker one, keeping eye contact with her twin, started to grind her hips into her sister. Faster and faster, the bare twins breathing heavily now with their perky breasts bouncing, their hair flowing and Barbara's hands gripping her sister's legs. They also poked their own navels and tasted them.

Like a volcano that had wanted release for centuries, the two sister's juices began to boil and in unison, the lovely siblings cried out simultaneously, "I'm cumming!"

The two naked barbarian girls lost control and allowed their tight little pussies to cum in unison. Shaking violently, the young sibling's pussies erupted with girlie glee as splashes of hot girl cum flowed out of their young twats and soaked their legs. Both sisters, soaking with sweat, melted together and kissed passionately, continuing to mash their little wet crotches together.

Elysia then flipped her bare sister over so she was on top, slid her face down and placed her pretty lips over her twin's vagina. She sucked on the pink lips as she lapped like crazy at the wonderful wet pussy before her. Then, she swung around and positioned her sopping wet pussy over the face of her nudist sister. She then lowered her own face into Barbara's dripping wet cunt and began to lick her furiously.

A nude Barbara squealed with pleasure and saw her sister's oozing pussy above her face, she grabbed Elysia's hips and drew her lovely pink pussy to her mouth. The two beautiful naked twins, locked in a 69 position, their young mouths busy pleasuring each other, started to lap fasted and faster. Their young, identical bodies slid against one another as they fed each other their dripping twats. Both girls began to tremble as their young legs began were shaking and their tongues furiously licking each other's pussies, they began to cum again. Almost at the same time, the pretty twins moaned into each other's quivering pussies until gush after gush of hot, wet, sisterly cum sprayed out of each of their pretty pussies and into their mouths. This managed to provide the warmth they needed to avoid catching a cold.

Coming down off their high, Barbara slid around to face her sister and planted a wet, loving kiss on her pretty mouth. Elysia opened her mouth and tasted the loving mix of her own cum and her twin's wetness. As they got up, they looked a cum puddle they made that melted some ice, though it froze in less than a minute. They strolled romantically past more butlers, smiling as waving as Barbara and Elysia were completely naked in front of them, making more butlers slip and fall on the ground or in the lake. The sisters held hands as Barbara bounced her right butt cheek off Elysia's left.

* * *

Once they were in the fiery mariachi area, they found their bare bodies heating and sweating a little, Barbara smiled, "Now this is a good place to be naked, it's hot, like us."

She found a pot with lid on it, it was one of many others where the lid flew off the top of the pot after the pot was heated by fire-breathing dragon chefs. The one Barbara and Elysia climbed into was not in use at the time, but it still felt warm, like it was used a little while ago. Barbara made up a metaphor, "Feeling the inside of this warm pot, I'd say it's a sauna in here."

"Hopefully, no one will heat it up."

"If someone does, we can just leave in hurry."

"Just hurry up and touch my boobs, sis."

Barbara giggled as she fondled Elysia's breasts, she said softly as she took them both in her hands and softly squeezed them, "They are just so lovely."

Elysia smiled and nodded, she said softly as she stroked Barbara's hair, "You have always liked playing with my breasts haven't you, sis?"

The redhead slowly started to lick the dark twin's small nipples in very tight circles. Elysia leaned her head back as she started to moan from her sister's licking. The lustrous actions coming from her sister caused Elysia's nipples to quickly harden as her sister continued to lick and bite while Elysia softly squealed and moaned, "You're doing such a great job, sis."

Barbara looked up at her sister and smiled as she gently nibbled the soft skin around her sister's areola, she ground her thighs together and asked in a painful moan, "Can you also do the same thing to me, Elysia?"

Elysia grinned while nodding and slid her hands Barbara's perfect perky breasts, saying in a sultry tone, "There we go, my sweet nudist sister."

The darker sister pinched Barbara's hard nipples and lifted them up, then dropped them as they bounced softly. A bare Barbara let out a soft moaning scream, fell onto her knees and looked up at her sister before dropping her eyes and softly kissing each foot and sucking her toes. Elysia smiled, leaned forward and slapped her sister across her cute butt, which made her jump. Barbara then made a bare Elysia kneel down as she dangled her dainty feet in front of her dark twin's face, "You do know what I desire, don't you, sis?"

She nodded, Elysia gently held her sister's foot in her hands and slowly ran her tongue along the undersides of her toes before gently sucking each one individually, which caused Barbara to let out a shudder and deep moan as her sister's tongue widely ran the distance between the sole of her foot to the end of her big toe, stopping as she reached the end to softly suckle on her sister's big toe. Elysia did the same to Barbara's other foot and kept making her moan until Barbara asked her to lean over across her lap. She asked, "You've been a very bad girl, haven't you, Elysia?"

Elysia nodded and started to wiggle her bare butt on her sister's leg, she said softly and moaned gently, "I've been a very naughty girl."

Barbara moved Elysia's hair and lightly slapped her sister's ass, smiling as she loved how cute Elysia's bottom was, cute like her own butt. Elysia wiggled around in her sister's lap as she was spanked and looked up into her sisters eyes, asking "Will you please hit me harder?"

Barbara nodded and started to slap her soft tight ass a little harder, Elysia moaned and wiggled more frantically as her sister continued spanking her, leaving small pink welts, "My my, your fucking sexy ass is always wonderful for spanking, my naked sister."

The dark sister shook and moaned deeply, "It's just for you, my dear mistress."

Elysia looked up at her sister and hungrily started to suck on Barbara's nipples, Barbara let out a deep moan as her sister sucked her nipples, the warm feeling of her mouth soothed her as she felt her sister's wetness against her leg, "Oh my, you are so wet, aren't you, sis?"

Barbara had started to get turned on herself and she just couldn't stand it anymore, so she had Elysia lie down on her back and started to quickly lap up her warm love juices. Elysia ran her hands through her sister's messy red hair and pulled her closer into her as she felt her warm tongue dart in and out of her wanting pussy, moaning and screaming as she asked, "Oh god, Barbara. What has gotten into us?!"

The woman with lighter skin said nothing as she continued to play with Elysia's clit with her tongue. The one with darker skin let out a loud deep scream as Barbara's tongue circled around her clit and caused her to go over the edge. Barbara kept her face down by her sister's pussy as she continued to lick up some of the juices, giggling, "Mmm, you're really tasty, Elysia."

Barbara got up and leaned over to kiss her sister deeply so Elysia could taste her own juices as Barbara pinched her nipples, saying, "Now it's your turn to do the same to me."

Elysia quickly moved down to fulfill her sister's wishes, she slowly opened her sister's legs very gently and slowly moved her hands up to her inner thigh, placing her thumb on her clit and gently moving in a clockwise motion while she moved in and started to outline the opening to her pussy with her tongue, Barbara moaned out, "Oh sis!"

This made Elysia move her thumb a bit faster and slowly started to insert her tongue in her sister's pussy. In and out, her tongue moved a bit faster every time Barbara's moans got louder. Elysia moved her tongue to the very sensitive tip of Barbara's clit and moved it around in small circles as she slid her index finger into her sister's warm pussy.

Barbara tried not to moan, but it felt too good and she just had to let out a little moan, Elysia commented, "I know you can moan louder than that."

Elysia started to suck on her sister's clit, moving one finger in and out a bit faster. Barbara gripped her sister's hair and pulled her forcefully towards her pussy, Barbara shouted, "Please stop toying with me!"

The princess with darker flesh continued to move her finger around and added another finger, which made her sister arch her back and thrust forward, causing her to let out a loud moan as her naked body started to spasm in an orgasm. Elysia smiled and looked up at her sister's face, seeing her cum as she pulled out her fingers.

They looked at the cum that was starting to boil in the pot, they also felt their feet burning a little. Barbara lifted the lid and noticed a dragon chef heating up the pot and said, "Excuse me. Can you wait a second?"

The dragon chef looked confused over seeing a naked princess in the pot, but obliged. She got out and helped her nude sister out, both of them had slight burns on the soles of their feet and walked, feeling a little pain as they said, "Ow ow ow ow."

However, the pain subsided shortly. They each put one hand on their hip and waved with other, smiling and blowing kisses to the dragon chefs, distracting them and causing them to be hit on the head by the lids of their pots. Barbara and Elysia strutted naked to the Sea of Serendipity.


	12. Sea of Serendipity

As Barbara and Elysia walked naked to Sea of Serendipity, Elysia noticed that Barbara's hair was preventing her from seeing her sister's butt. Seeing this, Barbara moved her hair aside to let Elysia look at her fucking sexy ass. On the docks, the naked sisters took moment to admire each other's generously proportioned breasts. Being naked in front of each other was no big deal between us and it really turned them on. Within minutes, they began to notice the pungent smell of arousal and the wetness between each other's legs. Just looking at each other's bare chests bounce around was ecstasy and every once in a while, they could see their cunt lips dripping. Barbara wanted to cum like an express train, but wanted to wait until they found a good spot, one where they could be caught nude easily.

The nude sisters went for a skinny dip, they swam naked past various types of fish, jellyfish and long black hands with eyeballs on the palms. Barbara and Elysia settled next to some jellyfish. There they were, sitting naked under the sea, their hands caressing over each other's naked bodies, their flat stomachs and their perky breasts, they even teased each other's belly buttons. Barbara kept kissing and licking her sister's navel until she got sick of the taste and used a nearby rock to scrub her tongue, Elysia poked Barbara's belly button until all of the lint was gone.

Barbara and Elysia were now running their hands slowly up to each other's mouth, licking a finger and placing it on an areola and feeling the little bumps and also the erect nipples. All the while, they used their other hand to knead one another's crotches, causing more pussy juices to flood out. They felt so incredibly sexual, but they were unable to tell that they were soaking wet as various undersea creatures inhaled their exotic odors as they were distracted over seeing the two bare sisters make love.

Pushing her own hand down, Barbara started to play with her labia, then she inserted two fingers into her wet hole, it felt so good. Her hips began to rotate slowly, but the squishy sounds of finger-fucking were not easily noticeable underwater. As Barbara was watching her own soaking wet digits slide into herself over and over again, it took her breath away. The redhead was very close to her own orgasm when Elysia moved alongside her sister, who could feel Elysia's hot breath on her beautiful body. Elysia kissed her sister and they immediately felt each other's tongue exploring. They were getting wetter by the second as their hands began running up and down each other's quivering body and before Barbara knew it, Elysia was sitting across her lap, facing her sister.

Both of them were so fucking horny and needed some pussy loving and some relief, both twins used both of their hands to gently caress each other's bodies. Barbara moaned because it felt awesome, sexy and so filthy at the same time, she wanted it more than ever now and could almost feel the wetness seeping into the water. The redhead dreamed about danger in the form of committing public nudity and having public sex with her own sister. Barbara's naked body wasn doing exactly what she wanted and she slowly found herself wanting this and so much more. She wanted to get fucked and cum so badly now.

When Elysia stopped kissing Barbara momentarily, she felt a void. They made eye contact and Elysia whispered in her ear, "I'll take care of everything, my sexy nudist thrill-seeking sister. I love you, you will enjoy it."

With that, Elysia started to nibble and sucked on her earlobe. A naked Barbara was very happy and quivered a bit, glad to be naked with her own sister. She was equally beautiful and the way she caressed and massaged Barbara's nude body felt amazing. When the dark twin kissed slowly down her neck, Barbara nearly melted as she believed that Elysia knew how to turn her on all too well. The naked redhead moaned, groaned and sighed at the occasional biting every now and then that left her gasping for more, even leaving love marks behind.

Elysia finally got to her sister's breasts and it was like heaven on earth, something Barbara loved to experience. The dark sister ever so softly and gently kissed her way to Barbara's rock hard nipples and swirled her tongue around them, getting them both very wet and making them harder. It felt amazing as soon as she blew bubbles on them and Barbara's bare body yearned in pleasure. With her back arched in desire, a naked Elysia drove her very close to the edge and backed off just a little to tease her. Elysia left her hanging in there and wanting more, she took Barbara's hard nipples into her mouth, the woman with pale skin was lost in a dark world of lust and all Barbara wanted was for this to never stop. Barbara always had secret fantasies about being nude in public with Elysia as they sexually pleased each other. Elysia believed that Barbara was very beautiful with an amazing body and vice versa.

The woman with darker skin kissed her way down over Barbara's stomach and traced her fingers up and down her naked torso softly, but leaving thin scratch marks all over. Barbara wanted more and craved some pussy loving when she placed her hands on her sister's shoulders, pushing Elysia down towards the forbidden treasure that was her throbbing clit, but Elysia stopped and kissed her just above her cleft. They made eye contact, acknowledging how much lust they had for each other as Barbara knew it was only a matter of seconds before she would erupt like a volcano. She was close and almost blurted it out, but tried to keep her breathing normal. The woman with red hair almost growled with both need and frustration when Elysia finally kissed her pussy softly, tenderly and lovingly. Her tongue drove along the length of Barbara's slit and it was a delight when Elysia sucked on her wet and puffy pussy lips.

Barbara thrusted her hips up in anticipation and straight against her probing tongue. By now, Elysia was soaked with her pussy juice. With her face all sticky and wet, Barbara glanced into her eyes, there was so much passion in them as she slowly kept sucking her pussy lips. Elysia spread them wide open with her fingers and to Barbara's delight, she started sucking on her clit. The redhead moaned out loudly time and time again, slowly nearing her own climax, breathing got almost difficult at that stage.

Elysia ate her out alright and while Barbara grabbed her hair, she pushed Elysia's face even deeper into her love tunnel. It couldn't have been long, but Barbara that sensed it went on forever, the slurping sound Elysia made caused the whole act to feel even more erotic. Barbara was closer than ever and her body kept on twitching, when Elysia instered two fingers inside her pussy, Barbara nearly lost it, she gritted her teeth as Elysia was curling her fingers up and hitting something deep inside of her.

It was so amazing that Barbara stretched every sinew of her body as she bucked her hips feeling her orgasm hitting and draining her. Barbara let go, she could not go any further, she moaned and screamed out loud, then came all over Elysia's face. Breathless, Barbara collapsed and floated down onto the ocean floor, trying to regain her focus on what just happened. The immense love that they had made was overpowering.

Barbara was still out of breath and closed her eyes briefly when Elysia cuddled next to her and held her softly as they kissed again. Elysia whispered, "Kiss me, I'm naked."

Goosebumps formed on her neck and without hesitation, Barbara pulled her closer and began to kiss her. The front of her face was soaked with water and cum as Barbara worked her way from her chin to above her nose and back down the other side. Elysia opened her mouth and their tongues met, followed by wide open lips. Barbara could taste pussy juices and loved every drop of it. As things slowed down and their breathing returned to normal, they swam back up to the surface and cuddled up by the docks, taking in the odors of female sex as they were both wet and exhausted, but very happy with our sisterly lovemaking. Barbara said, "I love how enjoy being naked as much as I do, sis."

Elysia giggled, "That's because we're beautiful and we love danger."

"Isn't nudity empowering?"

"We have nothing to ashamed of."

They relaxed on the docks for a bit before Mystical Pique.


	13. Mystical Pique

At the Mystical Pique, the nudist barbarians shivered a bit from the cool breeze blowing in their naked bodies. Barbara got behind Elysia and moved her messy hair to look at her equally sexy bare bottom. They settled on a flying platform that moved up and down, Barbara put her arms around Elysia and cuddled her close, giggling, "Mmmm this is nice."

Barbara kissed her cheek and cuddled some more. They could each feel the warmth of the other's nude body and smell the arousal from their vaginas. Elysia cuddled in closer and Barbara pulled Elysia to her much more firmly. She looked into Elysia's eyes for quite a long time and then the redhead's mouth descended onto her sister's mouth and they began to kiss. At first, they kissed very softly, enjoying the sensation of their full lips on each other's, then with increasing urgency until they were wrestling with their tongues and both moaning a little bit between kisses. Barbara's knee went between Elysia's and their pelvises pressed harder against one another and they started grinding on one another, Elysia moaned, "Ohhh, this is so fucking good."

"No kidding, c'mere sis."

They went back to kissing and humping one another. A naked Barbara brought her hands to Elysia's breasts and began to feel and hug her naked sister's bare skin, then moved one hand around to Elysia's right breast and began to squeeze and massage the whole thing. Elysia groaned into her mouth, then Barbara moved over to the left breast and began to fondle it just as she had the right, but this time she moved to rubbing a finger around the areola. The naked redhead pulled out her hand, licked her fingertips and started circling the nipple with her wet fingers on the areola as Elysia moaned, "Oh my fucking God. Don't stop."

The nude redhead kept working at the nipple, rubbing it, brushing her finger up and down, making it bend and swell even more, then pulling on both nipples at the same time. Elysia was panting and moaning almost all the while, sometimes it took her time to respond to Barbara's kissing, though her pelvis was fucking into her nude sister's, rubbing as hard as she could. Barbara left the nipples, wrapped her arms around the darker woman and went back to kissing her mouth with passion and much more energy. Their exposed breasts mashed together and Barbara let out a moan, then went back to kissing before shifting her bare body slightly to the right and left, causing their nipples to rub across one another's and moving her pussy laterally on Elysia's thigh. Then, she brought one of her knees up between Elysia's and they were both getting maximum pussy contact. Barbara groaned, "This is so good. It's never been this good with another girl."

"What about with a guy?"

"Rayman is the only guy who can touch me like you can, but between you and me, your naked skin feels so much better on mine than his does."

Elysia simply let her head descend and she began to softly bite on Barbara's neck, making a nude Barbara say, "Oh, God, yes, scrape your teeth on my neck, kiss my ears, just do everything."

Barbara moved her hand down to cup Elysia's whole pussy in her hand. Elysia jerked, but kept working on Barbara while reaching for her vagina as well. They both began to rub each other's pussies, squeezing the outer lips and rubbing the whole of the pussy in big circles. The nudist princesses were moving almost as mirror images of one another. Barbara brought her knee up and bumped her hand harder into Elysia's pussy. Elysia did the same thing back, but then she reached around, grabbed Barbara's buttocks and squeezed them while rubbing her thigh harder on Barbara's pussy.

The woman with pale skin began to get into the same position, thighs between thighs, hands on each other's butts, breasts mushed together and mouths locked in a passion they had hardly ever experienced. Things began to get, not rough, but hard. The pressure of their bodies together increased. The woman with darker flesh slipped her finger into Barbara's pussy and rubbed up and down the moist slit, rubbing the clit at the top and teasing the vagina at the bottom. She managed to get her other hand, which arm was under Barbara, down far enough to get a stronger grip on Barbara's butt cheeks. Elysia squeezed and then dug her nails in, massaged the cheeks and then slipped two fingertips along the perineum before rubbing her palm in circles around the crotch. Barbara giggled, "God damn, where did you learn to do that?"

"From you. I remember you doing this a few times."

"Sis, you are making me horny."

Barbara slid her arm down under Elysia and reached her ass, squeezing both buttocks, she used her other hands to rub Elysia's vagina like Elysia was doing to her, saying, "Wow, you feel like you're getting wet there."

"Why would I not be? We're miles away from our clothes and are in danger of getting in trouble."

"That's what makes public nudity fun."

A few severed robot hands landed next to them. They sister looked around and saw robots short circuiting and some even exploded, scattering their parts everywhere. Barbara smiled and grabbed a hand, rubbing herself with it, moaning, "Ohh, that is nice."

Her sister took another hand and they sat on their butts side by side, shivering from their cold metal on their buttocks while working a severed robot hand each on their pussies and getting hotter and more breathless by the moment, Barbara said, "Oh God this is good. The metal is cold, but what we're doing is really hot."

Elysia started to moan as she slid a robot finger up her pussy until it started to tickle her clit. She twisted it from side to side and then pulled up on it, causing it to press on the back wall of her vagina, then pressed down and got it jammed into the front wall and right on her clit, gritting, "Oh yeah. Oh I so needed this, I wish you were connected to it, so we could just fuck one another."

Barbara took both hands, placed the wrists so they would touch each other. One was larger, so she stuck the smaller one in to make them stay stuck together, then curled the fingers to make them looked they were giving the middle finger, she put one finger right at the entrance to her pussy and the other in her sister's pussy, now they were connected to it in a way, a naked Elysia giggled, "Oh my God, that's what I'm talking about, that is so fantastic."

They fucked themselves as they were moving the middle fingers in and out, feeling their pussies squeezing around each of them as they moved. Elysia was just yelling, "Oh yeah, oh yeah, I'm gonna cum, this feels so good, want to cum, fuck me, fuck me, make me cum. Oh, work it work it give it to me, I wanna cum, ohh yeah."

The naked twins made a few squishy noises with the finger in their incredibly wet pussy as they worked it in and out, then jammed it tight to their openings and pressed down on it again, pressing the shaft of the vibrator against their g-spot areas. Barbara was moaning and squirming, she finally worked herself up to it and gave a wordless cry as she started moaning and yelling out just like her sister. The two of them were facing each other, twitching and groaning while fucking themselves ragged with the robot fingers. Barbara hit first, crying out, "Oh fucking Christ, thank God ohh God that's sooo good ohhhhhhhhhhhh!"

It was the sound of her cries that brought a nude Elysia over the edge, she turned her head hard to her side and stiffened both legs pointing her toes down hard and went, "Ohhhh God yessss, ohh I love getting fucked, ohhhh, come on, come on, one more, one more!"

With that, Elysia's body tensed up completely. Her last cry was just a wail.

The two naked girls collapsed and lied beside one another, sweating hard and breathing harder, trying to work the kinks out from the tension of their orgasms. They each extracted the fingers in their own good time, Barbara said, "Oh that was good. That was just what I wanted tonight. I feel fucked half to death and it's wonderful. Come here, sis."

They rolled together in one another's arms and kissed for a good long time, Elysia asked, "Anymore stops?"

"One more, the Land of the Livid Dead."


	14. Land of the Livid Dead

Barbara and Elysia went streaking in the Land of the Livid dead, all the grannies who saw them would either have a heart attack from being shocked over the sight of two naked sisters being nude in their territory or angrily throw stuff at the nude barbarians to drive them away. If the sisters were about to be pelted with random objects, they used their axes to deflect oncoming projectiles. They weren't gonna let anyone cranky grandmas bring them down. The naked women settled in a nice empty coffin, Barbara said, "This is our last destination, so let's make it count."

"Let's also hope nobody plans to use this."

The redhead gave her sister a big kiss on the lips as their breasts pressed against each other, Barbara could feel Elysia's nipples on her. Shots of electricity jolted through the naked princesses, spreading across theit unclothed bodies. There was a tingling between their legs and they could feel their vaginas getting wetter and wetter.

Elysia cupped her hands around Barbara's face, but she wanted to change that, so Barbara took her hand and made the palm rub her vulva. Barbara closed her eyes and moaned, it felt was good. Another thing that felt so good was Elysia's mouth on Barbara's neck, the naked redhead brought up her own hand to her sister's nipples, she pinched and played with them, while Elysia nibbled her ear. This made Barbara and Elysia let out another moan and the tingles between their legs grow, utterly filling their with pleasure. Barbara moaned, "Oh my god."

Barbara watched as Elysia suddenly got on her knees, putting her mouth where her hand had been. The woman with pale flesh half gasped, half-screamed, it felt amazing because Elysia's tongue did wonders a hundred times better than her hand. She grabbed fistfuls of her nude sister's hair, soft and smelling like black licorice, rocking her hips back and forth into Elysia's face. It all felt so good, what her tongue did made Barbara moan louder and louder as Elysia smelled her hair as well, it smelled like strawberries.

Then, Elysia gently slid two fingers inside of Barbara, whose was now momentarily gone. It was like Barbara was skinny dipping in a pool full of ecstacy, thrown under, swimming naked in it full body, she knew she reached the most insane pleasure of all and she mumbled, "Oh my god...oh my god. Sis, I'm gonna..."

Barbara did just what she thought she was about to do and the Earth peeled away for a moment or two as Barbara felt propelled into space for the briefest period of time as cum splattered out of her cunt. Time stopped as she twitched and jerked, Elysia's mouth still on her, still going at it. The woman with red hair had to catch her breath for a second, so she gently moved her sister's head away and spoke with shallow breaths, "Oh my god, Elysia. That was amazing. Absolutely amazing. You're amazing."

"Let's hope you are too, Barb."

Elysia wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, then grabbed Barbara's hands and fell to the ground, pulling the redhead on top of her, giggling, "My turn."

With Barbara's mouth on Elysia's mouth, Barbara could taste parts of her there. It was intoxicating and their kissing was sloppy and passionate. Suddenly, they heard someone walked towards them. They heard the footsteps, but they were hiding in a coffin. The nudist sisters decided to wait until that person was gone. Once they heard no more footsteps, Barbara kissed Elysia again, giving her a long peck.

Barbara's hand traveled down to Elysia's breast, playing with the nipple there while the other one held her gently, but firmly by the throat. Their kisses became slower in an attempt to be quieter, but with the decrease in speed came the increase in passion. The electricity shooting through Barbara and Elysia's naked bodies tingled in the strangest places, from the tips of their fingers to their ears to the inside of their sinuses. The two nudies felt like their beautiful bodies were alive, enflamed, engulfed, impassioned for public nudity and public sex. Barbara slid down farther to Elysia's belly button, then bellow her navel, right above the furry area between her legs. Then, Barbara slipped a finger into the wetness below, then two. The tips of her fingers continued forward until she touched her sister's g-spot. Elysia jumped as she suppressed her moans, which sounded like choked coughs, but the way her eyebrows furrowed, Barbara knew Elysia was enjoying this as much as she was and she inaudiably whispered, "Shhhhhh. Let your naked sister work her magic."

Then, Barbara nibbled her ear, then her neck. She traveled down, down, down Elysia's nude body, her mouth leaving trails of kisses in its wake. The redhead sat up on her shins, straddling Elysia. Her back arched in her descent down her sister's body. Barbara was just to her right nipple when Elysia pulled her head up and kissed her, cramming their faces together. Elysia kissed her bare sister so hard that their noses were pressing against each other as they both breathed hard through their nostrils, she begged Barbara, "Please!"

"Please what, my nude sis?"

"Make love to me, make me cum. We're completely naked in public and it's making me really horny!"

"Hee hee. Say no more, Elysia."

With that, Barbara mouth went back to her nipples, the left one this time. Elysia let out a soft moan as Barbara continued to work her mouth on her sister's breast, sucking, nipping and even biting the tip of it lightly, causing Elysia to get louder and louder as she began breathing heavily, moving her hips to Barbara's rhythm. It was quite the beat they had going. Elysia softly said, "Please."

Please repeated in her mind over and over. Barbara knew exactly what she wanted, but she wouldn't give it to her sister that easily. She wanted to make her wait, so she ignored Elysia, going back up to kiss her on the mouth, saying inbetween kisses, "Not *kiss* just *kiss* yet."

A naked Barbara smiled as Elysia bit her lip, responding with only, "Mmmf."

It was a disgruntled, but obedient plea. Barbara moved back down to Elysia breast, taking much longer, building the intensity, then letting it go, then building and letting go again. Over and over, the process repeated, Elysia was squirming as she said again, "Please..."

The redhead bit her nipple, still softly, but harder than she was doing it. Elysia gasped and didn't plea anymore, she knew who was leading this. Barbara trailed kisses down her belly button, licked it with her tongue in a swirling motion, then moved back to her pussy. Just to tease her, Barbara gave her just a quick kiss, a peck, on her vagina, in just the right spot. The woman with darker skin sighed quickly, as if she finally got what she wanted and was ready, but Barbara went to the soft skin of her thighs and Elysia let out another, "Mmmf."

Barbara looked at Elysia's thighs, she believed they were equally important and deserved as many kisses as all the other places. She trailed half way down her sister's thigh, leaving a path of kisses halfway to her knee then back up again to the place where Elysia finally wanted Barbara to go.

Elysia knees bent as she spread her legs for Barbara, saying louder, "Please..."

That was all Elysia had to say for Barbara to put her face against Elysia's and lick. Elysia's clitoris on her tongue felt plump and round, the size of a marble, it was also warm and incredibly wet. The small space filled with the dark twin's loud and ever quickening moans. Elysia bucked and rolled her hips on the floor, Barbara could barely keep her tongue on her sister since she moved so much. Barbara licked, kissed and sucked her clitoris, then slowly probed a finger inside of her. It slid in easily from all the wetness, Elysia was warm around her knuckle, then she pulled out and added the middle finger as she pushed them in farther to the second knuckle, then pulled out again. Then, Barbara pushed in even farther and pulled out, pushed in even farther and pulled out again,nthen pushed her two fingers all the way in as she ate her sister out. Barbara's face was soon buried in Elysia, who moaned, "Fuck! Oh my fucking god."

The squirming quickened and Elysia seemed to hold her breath. Barbara's mouth didn't stop, but her fingers did. She felt a tightness around her two fingers, a pulsing with contractions that were hot and tight. Elysia's back arched then slammed to the floor as she climaxed. Her two free hands were on her nipples.

After several seconds of contractions, slamming, cumming and held breaths, Elysia let her breath go and fell back. The back of her hand went to her forehead as she breathed quickly as if winded. The contractions around Barbara fingers stopped, but she didn't, until Elysia lifted my head up off her, "Okay, okay. No more. Mission accomplished."

Barbara wiped my mouth off with the back of her hand, kissing her one last time. They embraced in a sisterly hug, Elysia said, "Oh, Barbara. Being naked in public is awesome. The danger we put ourselves in, the romantic intimacy we shared without any clothes on and the way we touched each other's private parts. Nudism is too much fun. I love you, Barb."

"I love you too, sis. Maybe soon, we can have another naked adventure."

The nudist princesses pinched each other's buttocks, making each other giggled and blush. Then, they got out of the coffin, they held hands as they walked naked the whole way home, Barbara bounced her right buttock off of Elysia's left as they were smiling and waving to the grannies, but most of them had heart attacks.


End file.
